Antes era Dorian, ahora soy
by Isis Elisabeth Black
Summary: Sirius Black tiene una hija, pero él no lo sabe. ¿Cómo será la relación entre ambos cuando él obtenga su custodia?
1. Chapter 1

_**Muere Elisabeth Dorian**_

Como cada mañana pasaba por delante de sus compañeros cuál sombra. Nadie le dirigía la palabra, y así mejor, porque cuando lo hacían era para atacarla, insultarla o molestarla.

Era su tercer curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El primero había sido horrible.

Su apellido pesaba demasiado, familia del convicto escapado de Azkaban, o de muchos mortífagos, asesino de los Potter (padres del Niño que vivió).

Durante la estadía de su primer año, había tenido dos enemigos declarados: Harry James Potter y su profesor de Defensa, Remus John Lupin.

El primero no paraba de ponerle la zancadilla cuando se cruzaba con ella en las escaleras, lanzarle libros hechizados en la Biblioteca, incendiarle la capa siempre que podía, además para peor se le habían unido sus dos inseparables, Ronald Billius Weasley y Hermione Granger.

El segundo aún fue peor, estuvo indagando en su vida hasta que descubrió quién era, y cuando lo hizo empezó a llamarla Traidora cada vez que se cruzaba con ella por los fríos pasillos del colegio. Cuando sus compañeros o sus "amigos mayores" se metían con ella, él hacía oídos sordos, llegando que la broma llegase al máximo, dando con los huesos de la niña en la enfermería más de una vez.

Así es que, la pequeña rubia de ojos azul profundo pasó más tiempo en la enfermería que en las clases, para su desgracia era el "ojito derecho" de la profesora más estricta de todo el colegio, la profesora de Transformaciones, Minerva McGonagal.

Su madre, Elisabeth Dorian, ex-aurora del Ministerio de Magia, llevaba catorce interminables años (en mente para la niña) intentando probar la inocencia de su compañero. La prueba más ferviente era ella, Lyra Deneb Black, concebida el 31 de Octubre de 1981 sobre las ocho de la noche, el mismo instante en que Harry Potter quedó huérfano.

Pero el Ministerio no la había creído, había caído Lord Voldemort, el niño con apenas año y meses lo había derrotado, y todo apuntaba a que Sirius Orion Black era el Guardián Secreto de la familia Potter. Fue el traidor, sin juicio, y enviado directamente a Azkaban.

Detenido por seis competentes aurores como él, en una plaza de Londres, atestada de gente no mágica, en la cuál murieron trece personas, doce muggles y un mago, del cuál sólo quedó un dedo.

Eli, como la solían llamar sus amigos, se pasó doce largos años tras la pista de Peter, ella había presenciado el altercado, conocía la condición ilegal del animago, y mostrando su existencia sólo necesitaría un par de gotas de veritasserum para demostrar la inocencia de su amado, y poder pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.

Lyra vivía aislada en la Torre Gryffindor, aún siendo la Cazadora del Equipo de Quidditch más preciada, nadie la admitía en su grupo.

Oliver Wood tuvo que encajarla en el equipo a petición personal de la jefa de su casa, por lo que se llevó la repulsión del resto del equipo.

Aquella soleada mañana de Junio, a víspera de la vuelta a casa, ella seguía inmune a todas las miradas de odio que cada mañana le profesaban "afectuosamente" todos sus compañeros, desayunando tranquilamente en la esquina junto a la mesa de profesores, hasta que llegaron las lechuzas con el correo.

Ese tercer año había sido mucho más tranquilo que el anterior, el Trío Dorado ya no se metía con ella, Harry no le hacía vacío en los entrenamientos e incluso el profesor de Defensa la empezaba a tratar con respeto y ¿cariño?

Alzó la vista al producirse un incómodo silencio en el comedor. El diario "El Profeta" reposaba sobre su plato, arruinándole todo el desayuno que la niña se había servido con deleite.

Miró con furia a la persona que había arruinado su merecida tranquilidad y se encontró con unos preciosos ojos verdes que brillaban con luz propia y una amplia sonrisa.

Miró hacia los dos lados, al final de la mesa todos los de su casa le sonreían, ¿le estaban mostrando afecto?, y en la mesa de los profesores, donde un apuesto hombre moreno aristocrático abrazaba efusivamente a su profesor de defensa en aquellos momentos.

- Lyra, tu padre ha sido declarado inocente de todos los cargos.

En primera plana aparecía una foto en movimiento de su madre acompañando a un pequeño mago. A pie de foto te enviaba a la página treinta para el desarrollo del artículo. Los ojos de la niña se aguaron.

Levantó la vista del periódico, cruzándose con la mirada de la Profesora McGonagal, miró de nuevo al profesor Lupin y vio como éste la señalaba con el dedo, el hombre moreno sonrió complacido y Lyra juró que aquella era la sonrisa más fantástica que había visto en toda su vida.

- Lyra- siguió Harry- siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado.

El chico miraba hacia sus amigos en busca de apoyo, la verdad es que ese año no había tenido la oportunidad de estar con ella debido al torneo.

Ella no había coincidido con su madre en las vacaciones debido al arduo trabajo que estaba realizando su madre en aquellos momentos, su padre llevaba un año fugado de Azkaban, y desde aquel instante Eli no tuvo tiempo para nadie más, ni nada.

La niña seguía llorando en silencio, los tres adultos se acercaron. La profesora fue la primera en llegar a su lado, regalándole un cálido abrazo, acariciándole la pequeña espalda.

- Señorita Black, acompáñeme a mi despacho- sonó comprensiva.

Lyra asintió con la cabeza, sin apartarse de ese abrazo. Se dejó guiar por su profesora en los pasillos. La luz de aquella mañana devolvía a la vida los oscuros recovecos del Castillo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**No pienses lo que no es**_

En el despacho de McGonagal había cuatro adultos y una niña.

La profesora había servido té y galletas, el té de la niña reposaba frío sobre el escritorio.

A los adultos varones se les veía feliz, la niña estaba abatida.

La profesora miró a la niña y se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, la niña moría silenciosamente en su dolor. Su madre y sus abuelos habían fallecido, todos los pilares de su vida habían sido aniquilados y a ella no le quedaba un maldito clavo ardiente al que agarrarse con fuerza. Respiró hondo y se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con el dorso de la mano, dejándola enrojecidas, al igual que sus ojos.

- No se preocupe señora, recogeré mis cosas. Ha sido un placer tenerla como profesora- dijo Lyra pesadamente.

- No esperaba menos de usted, señorita Black. Por algo es Gryffindor, el valor corre por sus venas- le respondió la profesora apretándole la mano afectuosamente.

Pero ninguna de las dos parecía saber qué significaban esas palabras, a qué se referían con esas palabras.

Las risas del director cesaron, la niña estaba tan desolada que el anciano mago oyó los gritos de su cabeza.

-¿Señorita Black?- la miró el director por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

- Sí, director- respondió la niña con educación.

Sirius sonrió al escuchar la voz melosa de su hija.

- Señorita Black, ¿Dónde cree usted que la enviamos?- el director se mesaba la barba con dedicación.

- No lo sé, la verdad. Pero una vez huérfana supongo que el curso que viene...

Sirius no pudo seguir escuchando, reaccionando su cuerpo y su boca más rápido que su cerebro. Se quedó plantado delante de la niña, la niña apenas superaba su cintura.

- ¿Huérfana? ¿Y yo qué soy?... ¿Un mandril?- estaba contrariado, su tono de voz denotaba cierto enojo.

- Sirius, por favor...

La niña se había quedado petrificada al oír aquél nombre. Levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos. En un principio pensó que había sido enviado por la familia Black, un mensajero que la llevaría a su nuevo hogar de acogida, pero resultaba que era su padre.

Sí, su madre había dado toda su vida por defenderlo, siempre hablándole de lo apuesto y divertido que era, la suerte que tenía de haber heredado ojos Black, porque así siempre que los miraba era como estar viendo a su padre.

Ella había imaginado millones de veces el reencuentro con su padre, le habían hablado tanto de él que lo añoraba, pero en ningún momento pudo imaginar ese encuentro, esta manera de reunirse así con él, sin su madre presente.

- ¡Mi madre murió por tú culpa!- gritó enfurecida- ¡Mandril!

Sirius y Remus se quedaron estáticos. Los había embriagado tanto la noticia de la libertad de Sirius que en ningún momento cayeron en que Eli había sido asesinada el mismo día de la detención, junto con sus padres.

Sirius estaba deseoso de empezar su nueva vida junto con Eli y los dos chicos, por ello las palabras de la niña le cayeron como un balde de agua helada encima.

La niña lloraba de pura impotencia, empezó a faltarle el aire y se desmayó. Su padre la cogió antes de que su cabeza impactase contra el suelo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ültimo partido de la temporada.**_

Cuando Lyra recuperó el conocimiento se sobresaltó, estaba en el regazo de aquel hombre, que le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad.

Oyó los gritos de ánimo en el estadio.

- ¿Ya despertaste?- le preguntó su padre con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó alarmada.

- Cerca de las once- contestó Remus mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-¡El Partido! ¡Wood me mata!- dijo mientras saltaba y caía de pie- Debo irme, permiso...

La niña salió escopeteada del despacho de la jefa de su casa.

- Lyra, cariño...¿Estás bien?

La pregunta de su profesora se quedó sin contestación, el portazo sonó fuerte. Los adultos del despacho estaban sorprendidos ante el cambio de humor de la niña.

La niña sólo tenía en mente una cosa, ¿Cómo iba a matarla Wood por llegar tarde al último partido contra Slytherin?

-¡Accio Nimbus 2000!- gritó Lyra con un poder sorprendente apuntando con su varita el corredor que daba a las escaleras comunes de las casa, sí, esas cambiantes a voluntad propia.

Sirius paró en seco al ver como la niña saltaba sobre la barandilla y miraba el piso, ¿Realmente se iba a tirar?

-¡Lyra!- gritó asustadísimo al ver como la niña se precipitaba al vacío.

Intentó detenerla, sus largos dedos rozaron la túnica de su hija, pero no fue más que eso, un roce la niña caía y caía y...

-¿Invocó su escoba?- ese era Remus.

Sirius tenía una mano en el pecho, intentando aminorar los latidos de su corazón, mientras su hija escapaba con la escoba por la puerta del castillo, rumbo al campo.

Cuando Lyra llegó al campo el partido no había comenzado, se posicionó al lado de Angelina y Dean, los otros dos cazadores de su equipo, saludó con la mano a Harry que estaba allá en lo alto, y cabeceó hacia su capitán. Él se señaló la muñeca con una mueca claramente molesta.

La señora Hooch pitó el comienzo del partido, Lyra fue la primera en atravesar los aros contrarios con la quaffle. Celebrando la hazaña pasó rozando los aros contrarios, voló de espaldas y le sacó la lengua a Nott.

Cuando el guardián y otros jugadores del equipo contrario se le acercaron peligrosamente, ella se colgó de la escoba con los brazos y se impulsó rodando por el mango.

A punto de estamparse con las gradas se sentó majestuosamente sobre su escoba.

-¡Ahí va nuestro Rayito! ¡Intercepta el pase de Pansy, dibla para evitar la bludger de Goyle, se la pasa a Johnson, Johnson se posiciona, McMillan se interpone, pase largo a Thomas, Thomas atrapa, está perdido, Pansy vuelve a la carga, McMillan!- todos los alumnos tenían el corazón en un puño-¡Falta!

Sirius desvió la mirada, allí en el suelo del campo habían dos jugadores, uno pequeño, el otro un monstruo grandón de Slytherin.

Wood bajó de los aros, Madame Pomfrey quería llevarse a Lyra con ella, la niña negaba con la cabeza y se alejaba de la enfermera.

Un bate la acababa de derribar de la escoba a cinco metros del suelo, pero ella había saltado sobre su agresor y había caído sobre un mullidito colchón de grasa.

Lyra metió el penalty, llevándose por delante al guardián de slytherin.

Desde ese momento el partido se puso mucho más peliagudo para la cazadora estrella, siempre tenía a dos marcándola, por lo que los otros dos cazadores de Gryffindor estaban haciendo estragos en el marcador.

El marcador oscilaba doscientos setenta a cincuenta y seguía a favor de los leones tras una hora de partido. McGonagal se recolocaba el sombrero continuamente, Lyra arriesgaba demasiado, Sirius tenía una acidez de estómago inaguantable, pero hacía años que no disfrutaba de un encuentro tan salvaje. Si las dos personas que más le importaban en ese momento no estuviesen en el campo hubiese animado tanto como Ron, Hermione y Ginny que no paraban de silbar y vitorear a la pequeña Lyra.

Lyra había comenzado a subir para después lanzarse en picado hacia la barrera que había formado el equipo de Slytherin, al pasar al lado de Harry le dio un capón y señaló la barrera, allí estaba la pequeña pelotita alada.

Instantes después tres jugadores se dirigían endemoniadamente veloces hacia la barrera, Lyra y los dos buscadores del partido. Lyra chocó estrepitosamente contra dos chicos mayores de la barrera, Pansy se apartó evitando su daño y Harry levantó la snitch triunfante.

Tras hora y media de encuentro el marcador quedó cuatrocientos veinte a doscientos a favor de los leones.

-¡Fue falta!- gritó Goyle apuntando hacia Lyra-¡Me ha roto la nariz!

-¿Sabes que eres otro blandito colchón?- se burló la niña.

Sirius y Remus no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, ¿Lyra había visto la snitch antes que Harry?

Los dos equipos se enzarzaron en tal pelea que los jefes de sus casas tuvieron que detener. Por suerte cuando empezaron a descontar puntos, Harry ya había sacado a Lyra de en medio, aunque esta intentase volver al jaleo.

- ¿Te quieres calmar?- le soltó molesto el chico, no entendía como aquella chica le gustaban tanto los jaleos.

-¡Yo lo mato!- gritaba Lyra con todas sus fuerzas, tenía un ojo hinchado, la nariz sangrando y el codo izquierdo inflamado.

- Vas a hacer que nos quiten puntos- le susurró el chico al oído.

Eso pareció calmarla, así que decidió soltarla. La niña se limpió la sangre de la nariz con el dorso de la mano, dejando un rastro de color oxido en sus protecciones.

El resto del equipo se acercó a ellos.

El capitán le levantó la barbilla a la más joven de su equipo, viendo el rostro de esta congestionado.

-¿Estarás orgullosa?- le preguntó ácidamente.

Ella desvió la mirada.

-Wood, vio la snitch antes que nadie, ganamos gracias a ella- la defendió George Weasley.

- Sí, y provocó que nos quitaran treinta puntos por iniciar la pelea.

-¡No es justo! ¡Él me pegó primero!- gimoteó la chica.

- ¡Tú- y la señaló con un dedo- los derribaste de la escoba! ¡Sin llevar la quaffle!

Lyra bajó la cabeza arrepentida.

-¡Ganamos!- gritó Angelina eufórica- ¡Les restan treinta puntos por agredir a Lyra!


	4. Chapter 4

_**¿Familia?**_

Después de ducharse, Harry seguía a Lyra a corta distancia, arrimados a la parte derecha del pasillo fueron separados del resto del equipo cogidos del brazo. Y allí en medio del rellano del pasillo que daba al retrato de la Dama Gorda, Harry se llevó la mayor alegría de su vida desde que había empezado en el colegio.

- ¿Qué te dije el año pasado?- le preguntó Sirius a su ahijado sujetándolo de los hombros y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Que cuando establecieses tu vida vendrías a por mí y viviríamos juntos- su padrino asintió con la cabeza, su ahijado tenía buena memoria.

-Pues se no ha unido alguien más- dijo señalando a Remus que sujetaba a Lyra de la cintura.

- ¿El profesor Lupin?- Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- Más bien la revoltosa rubia que intenta cocearle- respondió el animago tratando de no reírse de la situación.

- Lo sé. Hermione lo descubrió en Navidad- soltó Harry con mirada disgustada.

- ¿Te importaría ser hermano mayor?

-¿Bromeas? Creo que este va a pasar a ser el día en que Harry Potter se convirtió en una persona feliz- ironizó el chico de ojos verdes.

Su padrino se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

- ¿Dónde viviremos?- deseando que no fuese la mansión en la que vivía aqué horrendo cuadro que tanto gritaba.

- En una preciosa casita en medio del campo- aseguró el hombre- Echo de menos mirar las estrellas en mitad de la noche.

- ¿Os quedáis en la fiesta? Comeremos aquí- le informó su ahijado.

- Sí, pero antes nos pasaremos por la sala de los menesteres. Debo hablar con Lyra.

Esa sala no la conocía Harry, no salía en el mapa. Harry entró en la sala común. ¡Leones vencedores! El animago sonrió al oír la frase y mirando a Remus dio un golpe de cabeza.

- Profesor, ¿Podría bajarme?- Lyra había visto pasar tres veces el mismo recorrido, empezaba a pensar que estaba con dos locos cuando una puerta apareció ante ella.

Cuando entraron se quedó sorprendida. Frente a ella había una casita blanca a lo lejos, con una piscina bastante grande y un pequeño arroyo cercano. Un espeso golpe separaba la casa de otra con aspecto de molino en madera roja.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó el hombre moreno.

- Bonita vista- respondió Lyra andando hacia la puerta.

Remus rió sin remedio. Estaba claro que la pregunta era demasiado abierta y la niña tendría ganas de estar en la fiesta y no con dos vejestorios como ellos.

Sirius la cogió de la mano y la hizo sentarse entre sus piernas.

- Lyra, me pasé trece años en Azkaban, necesitaba libertad. Aquella- dijo señalando la casita blanca- es nuestra nueva casa. La casa de al lado- dijo señalando el molino viejo- es la de los Weasley.

- ¿La casa de al lado?- se exaltó- Oiga, hay por lo menos cinco kilómetros de distancia.

- Lyra soy tu padre, puedes tutearme- y le giró suavemente la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

- Hay demasiado aire libre. A mí me gusta la ciudad, lo tienes todo más a mano. Tengo amigos fuera de la escuela.

- ¡Oh!, yo no te voy a prohibir que vayas a sus casas, no quiero que pierdas el contacto con ellos. La chimenea de casa está conectada a la red flu.

- Pero no todas sus casas, la mayoría son muggles.

- Seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo con sus padres para que les dejen venir a casa. Soy capaz de convencer a cualquiera- soltó con suficiencia.

Lyra comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Aparte de orgulloso era creído.

- ¿De que te ríes enana?- le preguntó mientras le hacia cosquillas para poder seguir escuchando esa música para sus oídos.

- Podrías haber convencido al Ministerio de que tu no eras el guardián secreto hace catorce años- respondió la niña entre risas.

Sirius palideció, paró de hacerle cosquillas de inmediato. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo, pero Lyra siempre decía lo que se le pasaba por la mente en el instante. Nunca podía callarse nada.

-OH! ¿Te molestó lo que dije?- preguntó falsamente apenada.

- Yo me refería a los muggles. No a los magos- la sonrisa le volvió al rostro, era hora de devolver la pulla- aunque si conseguí conquistar a tu madre, supongo que las madres de tus amigos serán pan comido.

Lyra se quedó muda. Un gran bloque de hielo se había instalado en su tráquea, impidiéndole de nuevo respirar y volviendo a caer desmayada en los brazos de su padre.

- Mira que eres bruto, Canuto- dijo Remus sacando una tableta de chocolate de su túnica de verano.

- Enervate- susurró Sirius apuntando con la varita de la niña a su cuerpo.

Lyra se despertó despacio, desubicada.

- Lo siento, princesa. No pretendía hacerte sufrir.

Ella asintió melancólicamente.

- No importa. Lo superaré, como todo- agregó despacio- Es que estoy algo confusa, apenas te conozco y ya me siento segura a tu lado.

Ella intentó levantarse al ver la reacción de Sirius con sus palabras, el merodeador no podía abrir más la boca, impresionado y complacido. Abrazó fuertemente a la niña.

- ¿Podrías llamarme papá?- le pidió cariñosamente.

- Papá...- susurró la niña, nunca había pronunciado esa palabra y siempre lo había echado en falta.

- Más alto Lyra, por favor- le suplicó sin apenas haberla escuchado.

- Papá...- volvió con voz bajita mirando a la casa.

Sirius volvió a hacerle cosquillas a la niña, que se revolvía con fuerza.

-¡Basta!- gritó desesperada.

-¿Basta qué?- preguntó Sirius con picardía.

- ¡Basta por favor!- suplicó la niña.

-¡Fallaste!- se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella.

-¡Basta, papá!- Lyra respiraba con dificultad.

-Anapneo- ayudó Remus apuntando con la varita la garganta de la niña.

- Creo que tienes serios problemas para controlar la respiración- le dijo Sirius mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- Sólo cuando me hacen cosquillas- aseguró la niña.

- Vamos Sirius, deja a la niña en paz y vamos a la fiesta- empezó Remus.

- ¡Sí, vamos a la fiesta!- se animó Lyra intentando apartar a su padre- ¡Levanta!

- ¿Levanta, qué?- volvió Sirius.

Lyra estuvo a punto de soltar: "Levanta tu pesado culo de encima", pero por primera vez en su vida pudo contener sus palabras sin soltar lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

- Levanta, por favor...

-Ah, ah...- negó Sirius con la cabeza- veo que no lo pi...

- Por favor, papá- dijo Lyra pacientemente- ¡Quita tu pesado culo de encima!

Sirius se apartó de la niña con susto ante semejante berrido, la niña se puso de pie impulsándose con las manos, con gran habilidad.

- Recuérdame que no me meta contigo, Lyra- fingió el hombre temor.

- No te metas conmigo, papá- le recordó Lyra entre risas.

Dejaron la sala de los menesteres.


	5. Chapter 5

_**La Fiesta en la torre**_

Entraron por el retrato tras dar la contraseña. Dentro había una gran fiesta montada. Fred, uno de los bateadores llevaba un micrófono en la mano.

-¡Y aquí llega nuestro "Rayito Dorado"- gritó el Weasley señalando a Lyra- ¿Quién no ha cantado aún?

Harry escupió la cerveza que se estaba bebiendo cuando "Su Amiga" Hermione gritó su nombre.

- Lyra, Harry, por favor, al escenario- pidió Fred tendiéndoles el micrófono.

Lyra se subió de un salto al escenario y saludó con ambas manos, recogiendo el micrófono.

- A ver, ¿Qué preferís? ¿Pop, Rock, alguna romántica quizás?...- empezó Fred a molestar a los chicos.

- ¿En qué estrella estará?- preguntó Lyra, le encantaba esa canción.

La música comenzó a sonar, Lyra comenzó despacio, moviendo ligeramente las caderas, al son de la letra.

"He creado un ángel verde y gris,

Que se pasea de noche no lo puedo ver,

Está donde la luz que dicen que hay,

Donde terminan los sueños de la realidad,

Donde se escapan los niños si no quieres más,

Donde se alzan los gritos de mi mitad."

La gente comenzaba a animarse con la tonadilla.

"He creado un ángel verde y gris,

A veces le hablo bajito por si está,

Le buscó por la calle al caminar,

A veces le hecho de menos si tú no estás,

A veces tengo que hacer de tripas corazón,

A veces tengo que huir porque no puedo más".

La guitarra eléctrica comenzó a sonar junto con la batería, los chicos de la sala común comenzaron a pegar botes, y Lyra cantó junto a su nuevo hermano, Harry, con una sonrisa que iluminaba toda su cara.

"¿En qué estrella estará?

Para cuidar de él,

Me pasaré la vida sin dormir.

¿En qué estrella estará?

Mi dulce corazón,

¿Por qué me roba la vida, la razón?

Dime quién vendrá,

a ocupar su lugar,

¿Por qué mis sueños se rompen de golpe?"

"Dónde terminan los sueños de la realidad,

Donde se ahogan los gritos de mi mitad...

¿En qué estrella estará?

(¿En qué estrella estará?)

¿En qué estrella estará?

Para cuidar de él,

Me pasaré la vida sin dormir.

¿En qué estrella estará? Mi dulce corazón,

¿Por qué me roba la vida, la razón?

Dime quien vendrá,

A ocupar su lugar.

¿Por qué mis sueños se rompen de golpe?

BIS, BIS

Quiero irme con él"

La sala aplaudió con fuerza empezando a pedir otra canción. Nadie había cantado sin desafinar aún, Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Otra no, pero puedo tocar el piano- aseguró Lyra, de algo valdrían los diez años de piano dados en cinco en aquel conservatorio muggle en el que se empeñó su abuela en apuntarla, ¿no?- El tema es My Inmortal de Evanescence.

Harry se bajó del escenario, Wood invocó un piano de cola negro y Lyra se acomodó la capa del equipaje sobre el taburete, para no arrugarla.

Tañó las teclas con suavidad para aclimatarse a ellas, y sin previo aviso comenzó a cantar, con la voz suave pero fuerte, recordando cada momento vivido con su madre, los de dolor y los de alegría, cantó la canción con sentimiento, tanto que todos aquellos que escucharon la letra se contagiaron de la melancolía.

Cuando terminó el Trío Dorado estaba sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea, hablaban en susurros, decaídos con la triste música.

- Y aquí llega mi hermanita, la cortabolas- sentenció Harry de mala gana al ver a Lyra quedarse de pie ante la chimenea. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero Harry se levantó de sopetón y la empujó contra la pared.- Ni se te ocurra replicar, serpiente.

- ¿Por qué me llamas serpiente?- se molestó la niña.

- Porque deberías haber terminado en Slytherin, tirándote a los de esa casa desde tan joven- le respondió Harry a mala saña.

La niña lo apartó con fuerza, golpeándole el pecho con rabia, Harry le sujetó los brazos y le golpeó el rostro con fuerza. Ella huyó del lugar, no quería enfrentarse con él, en aquellos momento era capaz de matarlo.

A ambos merodeadores les bajó todo el alcohol de golpe cuando vieron la escena de los dos chicos al lado de la chimenea, se acercaron al chico para pedirle explicaciones.

- ¿Me puedes contar qué ha pasado?- encaró Sirius a Harry de la misma forma que había hecho el chico con Lyra.

- No lo sé, Sirius- contestó el chico apenado. Se le revolvían las tripas al pensar lo que había padecido Lyra su primer curso.

- ¿No lo sabes?- era la primera vez que lo veía molesto con él- Voy a refrescarte la memoria, la has golpeado. Mi pregunta es: ¿Por qué?.

- No lo se. Nunca había golpeado a una chica.

- Pues que sea la última vez, ¿Entiendes?

El chico asintió apenado, separándose de su padrino. Le dio la espalda y se llevó un azote, se giró contrariado.

- Ni se te ocurra quejarte, seguro que a ella le ha dolido más- le replicó el hombre alto y moreno.- Voy a pasar por alto que te he visto beber alcohol, no lo repitas o lo pagarás caro- le advirtió señalándolo con el dedo.

Sirius y Remus subieron tras Lyra, tuvieron que llamar a la puerta varias veces y esperar, la chica se estaba duchando.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Lyra saliendo del baño, no parecía dolida con la actuación de Harry.

- El lobo feroz- respondió Remus todo serio, su amigo no podía de la risa.

- Profesor Lupin, estoy bien gracias.

- Lyra, abre la puerta, soy papá- ordenó Sirius.

Cuando Lyra abrió la puerta casi se caen del sobresalto, la niña llevaba puestas unas braguitas y una camiseta corta de tirantes, el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y una cuchara de madera en la boca.

Su caldero número dos burbujeaba al lado de la cama una sustancia rosa chicle, la niña se giró dejando la puerta abierta sin ningún pudor.

- Señorita Black, ¿Sabe que no está permitido elaborar pociones en las habitaciones?- dijo Remus mientras abría la ventana.

- No es una poción, es chocolate de frambuesa para rellenar bombones para la cena- replicó la niña chupando la cuchara.

-¡Lyra! ¡El profesor Lupin venía hacia aquí!- entró a voz en grito una de las compañeras de su casa.

- Hola Susi- la saludó Lyra con impaciencia instándola a irse.

-¿Así que no es una poción?- inquirió Remus algo molesto.- A tu padrino se lo puedes contar todo.

- Cuando encuentre a mi padrino se lo contaré todo- le contestó la niña sarcástica.

- Estas delante de él- le respondió el licántropo.

-¿Él es tu padrino?- quiso saber Susana.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque no lo sabía- contestó de mala gana.

-Que familia tan rara- declaró la chica.- Tocas el piano, haces carreras de...

Lyra saltó para taparle la boca a su amiga, ella y Luna eran las únicas personas que se dignaban por el momento a tratarla como una bruja normal, tal y como era ella.

- ¿De que haces carreras Lyra?- preguntó Sirius curioso.

- De atletismo, papá- desvió el tema la niña. Esa fue la única respuesta que se le pasó por la cabeza, y tampoco era una mentira del todo, pues necesitaba mantenerse en forma para poder volar bien.- Vete- le susurró a su amiga.

- Un placer- dijo Susana cerrando la puerta tras ella.


	6. Chapter 6

_**La broma.**_

- Bueno, veníamos a decirte que tienes dos posibilidades, o venirte esta noche con nosotros o regresar en el Expreso mañana por la mañana- empezó su padre, tratando de descubrir los ingredientes de la supuesta poción.

- ¿Harry que va a hacer?- preguntó como el que no quiere la cosa.

Probó el chocolate dejando a su profesor de Defensa y a su padre, sorprendidos.

- No lo sé, supongo que volverá en el tren- dijo Remus sacudiendo la cabeza, hasta a él se le hacía deliciosos el olor que emanaba la poción.

Los hombres esperaron, previendo las acciones de la chica, pero en diez minutos no ocurrió nada, así que decidieron salir del cuarto.

Lyra cerró la puerta con un hechizo, evitando cualquier desagradable intromisión por parte de cualquiera mientras rebuscaba en su baúl el polvo machacado.

- Creo que con esto será suficiente para un pequeño susto- no pudo evitar sonreír, removió la sustancia que cada vez olía mejor y apagó el fuego a punta de varita.

Se colocó unos pantalones de chándal anchos, las zapatillas de deporte con calcetines tobilleros, cogió el caldero y se dirigió a la cocina.

Dos adultos merodeadores la seguían camino a las cocinas, ella iba marcando el paso al son de Put some sugar on me, de Def Leppard, era como si la música resonase en su cabeza.

Dejó el caldero en medio del pasillo desierto, corrió y marcó una perfecta rondada, tres flic-flacs seguidos de un mortal carpado hacia atrás. Luego volvió a por el caldero, dejando a los dos hombres sin respiración, perdiéndola de vista.

La chica volvió a aparecer tras diez minutos, ya sin el caldero, se coló por el retrato y a los cinco minutos salió con el uniforme del colegio, llevaba hasta el gorrito.

Sirius la miró enternecido, era la cosita más bonita que había visto en su vida. La niña sonreía maliciosamente mientras bajaba las escaleras a paso ligero.

- ¿Aún piensas que no es una poción?

- Vamos, Lunático, la viste probarla. No puedes ser tan mal pensado de tu ahijada.

Los hombres bajaron hasta el hall de la entrada al comedor, allí se quedaron petrificados.

Lyra alzaba la varita en el cuello de Pansy, mientras que Hermione lo hacía con Goyle y Ron con Crabe. Harry y Draco daban vueltas en un redondel invisible, retándose con la mirada y las varitas alzadas.

- ¿Así es como piensas defender...- de repente Draco se detuvo ante una arcada, Harry continuó igual, Pansy, Hermione, Ron, Crabe, Goyle,...y el resto de los alumnos que salían del comedor. El rubio se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a vomitar.

Harry se llevó la mano a la boca y el vómito salió entre los dedos, ocasionando un efecto dominó entre los alumnos, todos vomitaron menos Lyra y Luna que salía feliz por las puertas del comedor, tan risueña como siempre. Mandó un movimiento de aceptación con la cabeza a Lyra y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

Luna fue detenida por el profesor de defensa, llevaba una pergamino en el puño, él se lo pidió.

La chica apenada le tendió la nota, el licántropo ni siquiera la leyó, se la pasó a Sirius directamente.

"Luna, por más apetitosos que los veas no comas bombones. Antídoto: Gumblumbe. Lyra"

- Alihotsy- dijo Sirius apretando los dientes con fuerza, era peligroso- ¿Cómo la conoces tanto?

- Soy profesor de Hogwarts. Mi trabajo es conocer a mis alumnos y explotar su potencial al máximo. Pregúntale a Snive…- miró a Luna y se corrigió- a Snape, el profesor Snape, porque Lyra tiene un Excelente en Pociones cuando a ti te odia tanto.

- Me engañó como pardillo. ¿Por qué ella no sufre los efectos?

- Porque no comió bombones- respondió Remus, ella sólo había probado el chocolate.

Lyra saltó hacia atrás cuando Pansy comenzó a rascarse frenéticamente las muñecas, Sirius se acercó a su hija, la apartó a una esquina y le soltó a bocajarro:

- ¿Qué cantidad echaste?

- ¿Como?- se hizo la sorprendida.

- No estoy para juegos, preciosa. ¿Qué cantidad de Alihotsy echaste en el chocolate?

Las mejillas de la niña se tiñeron violentamente de rojo.

- Dos cucharadas- respondió apartando la mirada.

-¡Dos cucharadas! Pero tú,...¿Pretendes que se suicide todo el colegio? ¡Estás castigada!

Sirius cogió a Harry y se lo llevó a la enfermería, el chico estaba realmente mal, ya había empezado con los intentos de suicidio, con la punta de su varita.

Tuvo que sujetar al chico para que la enfermera le pudiese inyectar la poción. Harry dio un pequeño respingo, pero no se movió, tan sólo se mantuvo estoico mientras el ardiente líquido entraba en su cuerpo.

Luego sufrió un pequeño desmayo, a causa del dolor. Pero su padrino estaba allí con él, ya no se volvería a sentir solo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Estrenando casa.**_

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche cuando los dos hombres entraron en la casa acompañados por los chicos, Remus se despidió con una excusa tonta.

Lyra vio la casa bastante acogedora. La chimenea daba a un gran salón, en donde había dos butacas y un sofá de tres plazas, todo en cuero negro. Una mesita triangular de madera y cristal, adornada con ceniceros y un par de fotos.

Unas escaleras centrales con unas barandillas muy sugerentes por donde deslizarse.

A la derecha de la chimenea una puerta doble como esas del Oeste que siempre se quedaban en movimiento en las cantinas.

Enfrentada a una mesa de comedor con ocho sillas había una puerta corredera de cristal, de doble hoja, por donde se perdía un caminito de piedras que se bifurcaba a los diez metros más o menos.

Lyra no pudo ver más allá de la bifurcación, ni sus ojos se podían acostumbrar a la oscuridad ni su padre parecía decidido a que la niña empezase las correrías por los terrenos que rodeaban la casa.

- A la cama- la señaló con el dedo.

- No se donde duermo, además aún es pronto, no tengo sueño- respondió la niña con altanería.

-¡Lyra!- gritó Sirius- Tú cuarto es el segundo a la derecha- se giró para ver a su ahijado- Harry el tuyo es el primero.

Lyra ladeó la cabeza, ¿Qué acaso a Harry lo quería más?

- Sube a tu cuarto y a dormir- ordenó el hombre pasando de mirar a la niña.

- No tengo mis cosas- replicó la niña.

Sirius resopló indignado, aquella niña replicaba de todo. Se acercó a paso decidido, la cogió de una oreja y la obligó a seguirlo tirando de ella.

- Papá- se quejó la niña agarrando la mano de Sirius.

Sirius la encerró en el cuarto y bajó al salón donde Harry permanecía depié.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?- le preguntó escudriñándolo con la mirada.

Harry iba a contestar que sí, pero de nuevo le llegó el dolor de la inyección y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para despejar su mente.

- Tranquilo, el dolor pasará pronto- le animó su padrino sujetándolo de los hombros.

Lyra daba vueltas por el cuarto, como león enjaulado. Su cuarto estaba demasiado cursi, ¿A quién le gustaba el rosa? ¡A quién había elegido su padre de decorador, a Peggie?

Pasó la mano por la pared, cambiando el color, a un verde agua. Ahora estaba mucho mejor.

Abrió el armario empotrado, descolgó todas las túnicas de gala que alguien había colocado allí de las perchas y colgó la ropa de su baúl que reposaba a los pies de su cama.

Después de hora y media remodelando su cuarto se tiró rendida sobre su cama y se quedó dormida.

Amaneció tan pronto como de costumbre, y siguió su ritual. Se duchó, se colocó las mallas de correr, un top ceñido y las zapatillas con calcetines tobilleros.

Salió de su cuarto desmontando el pomo de la puerta porque a su padre se le había olvidado quitar el hechizo. Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos graciosas coletas a los lados.

No pudo evitar la tentación de deslizarse por la barandilla, aunque aquello ocasionase algún ruido molesto a los chicos que aún seguían durmiendo.

Empujó las puertas bamboleantes y entró a la cocina, era grande y estaba completamente armariada y embancada. Una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó.

-¡Pero que bicho más feo!- no pudo evitarlo, tan sincera con todos.

- ¿Le preparo algo, Señorita Black?- preguntó el elfo sin atender el grito de Lyra.

- No gracias- Lyra no había visto un elfo tan viejo y feo en su vida, y mira que los de Hogwarts tenían años- Tomaré un vaso de zumo.

- Igual que su padre, siempre despreciando a Kreacher.

- ¿Te llamas Kreacher?- preguntó Lyra incrédula.

- El elfo Black se llama Kreacher.

- ¿Y que hiciste tan desagradable para terminar con ese nombre?- preguntó Lyra tomándole el pelo que no tenía.

- La señorita Black se cree graciosa.

- La señorita Black se llama Lyra, y es graciosa- aseguró- ¿Donde puñetas están los vasos en esta casa?

- Kreacher lo sabe, pero sólo obedecerá a los defensores de la sangre.

- ¿Los defensores de la sangre? ¿Qué música tocan?- ironizó la chica.

- Kreacher preferiría trabajar con la familia Lestrange. Sangre pura.

- Pero perteneces a los Black, así que me has de obedecer. Prepara el desayuno para Sirius y Harry.

- Kreacher no servirá a un sangre sucia y a un renegado.

- Servirás a un gnomo si yo te lo ordeno- y apartó al elfo de una patada- ¡OBEDECE!

"¡Obedece!", ¿Qué su madre había resucitado? Pero si llevaba más de seis años muerta. Sirius estaba sentado en la cama, despierto ante semejante grito, con ese odio y desprecio que lo había atormentado durante su infancia.

Harry estaba en la ducha secándose cuando el grito lo dejó paralizado. ¿Qué acaso Sirius se había vuelto loco y se había traído el retrato de su madre a su nueva casa?.

Ambos miraron el reloj:¡Las siete de la mañana!

Sirius se tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama, tapándose la luz que se colaba por su ventana con las manos. Harry se vistió con vaqueros, zapatillas y una camiseta blanca. Se colocó la cazadora vaquera metiendo la varita en su bolsillo interior y bajó las escaleras.

Sirius intentó dormirse de nuevo, pero el sonido de la vajilla estrellándose contra el suelo lo alarmó. ¡La porcelana!.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, se colocó los pantalones del pijama y las zapatillas y bajó corriendo a la cocina para detener el escándalo.

Cuando entró en la cocina se sorprendió, él esperaba la pelea entre Harry y el elfo y se encontró con el desayuno preparado y Harry intentando que Lyra comiese algo.

Lyra estaba sentada enfurruñada ante dos tortitas bañadas con sirope de fresa y chocolate líquido, un vaso de leche y un vaso de zumo de grosella a medio terminar.

El animago sonrió, encontró graciosa a la niña con las dos coletas.

- Buenos días familia- sonrió el hombre al ver la estampa.

A Lyra le faltó tiempo para estamparle su segundo plato de tortitas a Kreacher en la cabeza. El elfo soltó un alarido de dolor y recibió una patada de Lyra en la boca.

Harry tragó saliva al ver la cara de desagrado que se le había puesto a su padrino, la niña recibió un zape en el cogote golpeándose la frente con la mesa.

Esta se levantó tan rápido que a Sirius no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, atravesó el cristal de la puerta que daba a un pequeño jardín posterior y desapareció.

Harry sacó su varita para arreglar el desperfecto, pero su padrino se la arrebató de las manos.

- Recuerda que no puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio hasta los diecisiete- le recordó el mago adulto- Reparo.

El cristal se recompuso mostrando una mancha de sangre a media altura.

- Genial- maldijo el hombre- segundo día que paso con mi hija y ya está herida.


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Qué impulsa a Lyra?**

Realmente Sirius nunca se había llevado bien con el elfo de la familia, pero tampoco había llegado a darle el trato que acababa de verle a su hija, eso se lo había visto hacer a su hermano Regulus.

- Harry…

- Dime Sirius- dijo el chico algo cohibido.

- ¿Cómo es que Lyra terminó en Gryffindor?

Harry se dio la vuelta para no mirar a su padrino de cara. Aún le atormentaban los recuerdos de aquél año, primero Dobby casi les deja a él y a su amigo Ron fuera del colegio, luego empiezan los alumnos a petrificarse por culpa de aquél bichejo. Lyra fue la única que aguantó la mirada del animal sin inmutarse y cuando Harry se lo contó a Dumbledore este se hizo el despistado. Era la primera vez que su director le daba la espalda en un momento culminante, Hermione había sido petrificada. Pero sabía que nunca podría borrar el viaje que las serpientes le dieron a la niña, y cómo el resto del colegio las tapó.

- Sirius, Lyra no lo ha tenido nada fácil durante sus tres primeros años de colegio- le respondió su ahijado sin dejar de mirar el campo por la ventana.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundido.

- Su primer curso fue el año que tú apareciste por el colegio, se había dado la alarma de que te habías fugado y que venías a matarme, la gente la asoció a tu familia antes de llegar a Hogwarts y en el tren la putearon.

El animago carraspeó, no toleraba las palabras groseras en los jóvenes.

- La dejaron encerrada en un baúl todo el viaje, hasta que llegamos a Hogwarts, en el tren nos atacaron los dementores, estaban por todas partes, Remus los espantó con el Patronus.

Su padrino asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo cogí las carrozas y Lyra se fue en las barcas junto a una pequeña de ojos grises y pelo moreno. Sólo te puedo decir que durante la selección de ese año Lyra no apareció desde el primer momento, sino que llegó casi finalizándose, mojada, blanca como la tiza y con la ropa rasgada. Se le veía una herida muy fea en la espalda, a la altura de los homóplatos. El profesor Lupin se sobresaltó al verla entrar, la miró muy mal.

Un hombre rubio de cerca de treinta y cinco años se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina donde hablaban los otros dos.

- Hombre, amigo…- ironizó Sirius.

- No trato de justificarme, pero debes recordar que todos te teníamos como el asesino de los Potter- se excusó Remus algo alterado ante el ruidito que había emitido Harry- Yo me arrepiento de cómo la traté, hice la vista gorda ante todas las calumnias que le hicieron a la niña delante de mí.

- ¿Juzgasteis a mi hija por lo que se suponía que había hecho yo?- se extrañó ante la actitud que había tomado el más justo de los merodeadores, el más maduro durante los años de escuela- Eso no es muy normal…

- Salvaguardar la vida de Harry era lo más importante- respondió el licántropo- No sabíamos si venías a por él o a por ella, a convencerla para llegar hasta él.

- Remus, ni siquiera sabía que existía, Elisabeth nunca vino a visitarme a Azkaban, ni siquiera sabía que llevaba mi caso.

- Nosotros tampoco teníamos esa información, yo me enteré en Abril, cuando ya les había mostrado a los de primero el boggart- se defendió su amigo rubio.

- ¿Les sacaste un boggart a los de primero?- preguntó el moreno atónito- Remus hay magos adultos que no son capaces de enfrentarse a uno, ¿Qué pretendías?

- Comprobar de qué Black era hija, si de Regulus o tuya, Eli os tuvo muy cerca de los dos- contestó Remus.

Harry abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. Sirius y Remus supieron lo que estaba pasando con el joven de hormonas alteradas.

- ¿Cómo acabó en Gryffindor? Su madre era de Slytherin.

- Según con palabras textuales del sombrero: "Rechazas pasar por encima de todos, tienes nobles sentimientos y no tienes miedo"- recitó su ahijado como si aquellas palabras se le hubiesen grabado a fuego en su mente.

-¿A qué le tiene miedo mi hija?- quiso saber el mago.

- A nada, el boggart le tuvo miedo a ella- soltó su amigo.

- ¿Qué?- saltaron Sirius y Harry a la vez.

- Cada niño le tuvo miedo a algo, hasta que le tocó el turno a Lyra. El boggart salió y tal como salía del baúl se volvía a esconder, temblando el pobrecito- rió el profesor. Harry y Sirius no daban crédito, ¿Les estaría tomando el pelo?

- ¿Va en serio?- preguntó Harry.

- Yo es la primera vez que lo veía, esa niña tiene algo muy especial- dijo en un susurro que Sirius leyó en los labios de su amigo- Lyra- habló en tono normal- tiene derecho a odiar a todo el colegio por lo que le hicieron en primero, por lo que le hicimos en su primer curso, la única que la defendía era la profesora McGonagal, la más justa- Aún así creo que tiene el corazón tan noble que no odia a nadie, ni siquiera a Crisandela Alice Black, la amiga que le dio la espalda cuando empezaron todos los rumores.

- ¿Mi hija conoce a Crisan?- preguntó Sirius con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Quién es Crisan?- quiso saber Harry.

La mañana pasaba rápido, sin darse cuenta era casi la hora de comer y los tres seguían hablando. Harry era la primera vez que mantenía una conversación tan larga con adultos.

- La hija de mis primos Arsenius y Erythenia Black- respondió el animago sin poder creérselo. Ahora empezaba a comprender parte del carácter Black de la niña, aparte de lo que fuese de parte hereditaria- Vivían en la misma calle que los Dorian.

- ¿Quiénes son los Dorian?- volvió el chico.

- Los abuelos de la madre de Lyra, aurores condecorados del Ministerio- explicó su padrino sin quitarse el sobresalto de encima.

Lyra volvió a casa cerca de la una de la tarde, mucho más calmada que se había ido aquella mañana y con una sonrisa de oreje a oreja.

- Lyra, creo que debes disculparte con Kreacher- Sirius había borrado la sonrisa de la última conversación que había tenido con su ahijado.

- ¿Perdona?- la felicidad de la niña se esfumó.

- Lávate las manos y pon la mesa- le dijo su padre mientras llamaba al elfo.

-¿Cómo?- la chica no quería entender- ¿Y Kreacher?

- Hará la comida- respondió el adulto.

- Pues mientras la hace puede poner la mesa, ¿O es que tienes un inútil de elfo?- soltó con arrogancia.

- No, él hará la comida y tú le ayudarás a poner la mesa.

Entraron a la cocina discutiendo sobre quién debía poner la mesa en aquella casa. Kreacher se alejó al ver entrar discutiendo a los dos Black. Harry y Remus se quedaron en el salón jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico, intentando pasar de los gritos que se daban padre e hija, cuál de los dos más hiriente.

-¡No discutas conmigo! ¡Haces lo que te diga y punto!- gritó Sirius al borde de un infarto.

La niña retó a su padre con la mirada.

- Pon la mesa- le volvió a ordenar mucho más relajado.

- No- respondió Lyra decidida.

- Lyra, pon la mesa y no te lo vuelvo a pedir.

- No me lo has pedido en ningún momento, me lo has ordenado desde que he entrado por la puerta del salón- replicó la niña.

La mirada de Sirius era amenazante. El animago golpeó la mesa de la cocina con los dos puños cerrados, la chica retrocedió sobresaltada ante la violencia del golpe, pero recuperó la compostura y enfrentó las palabras de su progenitor.

- No voy a permitir que me explotes por tus viejas costumbres, sólo me quedan cuatro años para irme de casa.

- Soy tú padre y te educaré como crea conveniente- le soltó ácidamente- Y en cuanto a irte de casa a los diecisiete ya veremos.

- Eres mi padre desde hace dos días.

- Soy tú padre desde el momento en que te concebí, hace casi quince años.

- Voy a cumplir catorce, enterado- se burló.

- Añádele el embarazo de tu madre, listilla.

- Tú no estuviste ahí, estabas en Azkaban, tampoco estuviste en ninguno de mis cumpleaños, ¿O no te acuerdas?

-Lyra, basta- le rogó su padre olvidándose porqué había empezado esa discusión.

El recuerdo de sus catorce años en Azkaban aún lo atormentaba por las noches. Lyra sabía donde atacar para hundirlo o hacerlo saltar de ira.


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia de Lyra. Primera parte.**

- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres saber de tú hija? ¡Yo estuve los primeros once años de mi vida entrenando, mientras tú jugabas con los dementores!- parecía que la niña se fuese a descargar de su amargura en aquél momento, Sirius no estaba preparado para escucharlo.

- He dicho que basta- soltó Sirius conteniéndose como adulto que era.

- Harry cree que lo pasó mal con sus tíos, pero a él no le pedían acostumbrarse al dolor de algunos hechizos. A él no le obligaban a aprenderse todas las pociones de Hogwarts. Y cuando entró en la escuela lo admiraron. Era Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió. Era una leyenda andante- sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Basta, por favor. Él no eligió esa vida- recalcó el animago.

- ¿Y yo elegí la mía!- estaba apunto de un colapso nervioso, respiró profundo intentando no acobardarse, intentando serenar su corazón que latía con demasiada fuerza- Después de once años entrenando para ayudar a Harry entré en la escuela, tenía muchas ganas de hacer amigos, sólo conocía a una persona que se apellidaba como yo, Crisandela Alice Black, su madre apenas la dejaba salir de casa, pero aún así nos pudimos hacer amigas, pero ella quedó en Ravenclaw y yo donde quería mi madre, en Gryffindor. Nos separamos, ella hizo amigos en su casa, yo pretendía hacerlos en la mía pero decidiste escaparte, la gente empezó a atar cabos y no se porqué a mí me adjudicaron ser hija tuya y a Crisan no. Nadie se aprendió mi nombre, nadie se molestó en conocerme como Lyra, para todos era la hija de Sirius Orion Black, el asesino escapado de Azkaban.

Sirius la miró con detenimiento. La niña estaba soltando toda la ira contenida.

- Si al menos hubieras esperado un par de meses… yo, en estos momentos, podría ser alguien propia y auténtica, no la hija de Black y Dorian. Me gustaría que la gente me tratase como a una más, pero a mí me colgaron el San Benito.

- Creo que estás siendo algo egoísta- intentó Sirius desviar el dolor, pero sus palabras fueron la gota que colmaron el vaso de la niña.

-¿Egoísta!- encaró las palabras de su padre apoyando sus manos en la mesa, repitiendo la descarga de adrenalina como momentos antes había hecho él- ¿Acaso es ser egoísta pasar el primer viaje en tren encerrada en un baúl?¿Acaso es ser egoísta enfrentarte a cinco dementores tú sola con apenas once años recién cumplidos?¿Acaso es ser egoísta pasar por alto que tus compañeros te echasen al Lago en tú primer viaje en bote?¿Acaso es ser egoísta presentarse media hora después el día de tu selección delante de todo el comedor empapada, agotada, exhausta y adolorida porque una Tentáculo Venenosa se le ha ocurrido hacer puntería con tu espalda?¿Acaso es ser egoísta transmitirle al sombrero seleccionador la opinión de mi madre porque él no tenía ni "zorra" idea de donde colocarme?.

- Lyra, cuida tu lenguaje- le cortó su padre.

- ¿Mi lenguaje!¿Eso es lo único que te importa?- preguntó la niña dejándose caer abatida por la impotencia.

Él negó con la cabeza y se llevó las manos a la cara, ocultando su rostro. Estaba deshecho, demasiada información en tan poco tiempo.

- Te voy a decir algo. Él lo habrá pasado mal, pero tu hija no lo ha pasado mejor. En primero me boicotearon todos mis trabajos cuando Harry empezó a difundir por el colegio que yo era la heredera de Slytherin por no afectarme la mirada del Basilisco, así que en Septiembre tuve que recuperar todo el curso, el abuelo casi me mata cuando llegaron las notas a casa, mamá estaba demasiado enfrascada en su trabajo. Tu querido Harry me hizo la vida imposible en segundo cuando su queridita le dijo de quién era hija yo, me conozco cada escalón de Hogwarts, los he visto demasiado cerca, demasiadas veces. Mi capa ha ardido más veces que ninguna otra. Madame Pomfrey habló conmigo más veces que nadie, yo sólo salía para los partidos de la enfermería con tan mala suerte que después del partido se dedicaban a hacer tiro al blanco conmigo los de mi equipo con las bludger, ¿Por qué te crees que las esquivo tan bien? Mi segundo partido contra Ravenclaw en segundo fue el peor de todos, di con todos mis huesos rotos en la enfermería, me tiré un mes allí, ¿Sabes cuántas cartas recibí? Cero. Y mientras tú socializando con Harry, defendiéndolo de cualquier agresión. ¿Quién me defendía a mí, papa?- estaba reclamando esa falta de cariño que todos habían visto en Harry, Sirius se sintió rastrero- Ni siquiera el tío Remus, mi padrino, optó por defenderme. Él dejaba que mis compañeros me agrediesen, hacia la vista gorda.

- Lyra, el día de la Fiesta en la torre le pedí que fuera tu padrino- le explicó su padre con un hilo de voz.

Ambos se miraron con los ojos enrojecidos.

- ¿Cómo salió Harry seleccionado en el Torneo?- preguntó su padre, una pequeña lucecita se acababa de encender en su cabeza.

- Yo no fui, estaba en segundo,pero le vino bien. El único problema es que murió Diggory, era un chico muy guapo y buen jugador de Quidditch- respondió la niña- Este año con la profesora Umbridge como directora, durante el segundo trimestre, se formó un ejército de muchachos en el colegio, Harry les enseñaba los hechizos. Tuve que enfrentarme a él el día que decidió que Voldemort te tenía preso en el ministerio, tuve que meterme en su mente para cortar la maldita conexión.

- ¿Sabes legeremancia?- preguntó su padre sobresaltado, muchos aurores no llegaban a dominarla, y para cortar una conexión había que dominarla por completo. La mente de Sirius se nubló, ¿Quién le habría enseñado a aquella niña, su hija, algo así?

- Me enseñó el tío Regulus, tu hermano, antes de morir- dijo Lyra apenada.

- ¿Conociste a Reg?- ¿Acaso Eli le había puesto los cuernos con su propio hermano?

- Papá, mamá te adoraba. Él sólo venía los martes y los jueves por la tarde a darme clases de legeremancia y oclumancia y en cuanto le demostraba que había avanzado se iba- le dijo la niña cogiéndolo de la mano con un gesto dulce. Notaba como Sirius estaba sufriendo, no le gustaba verlo así.

- Harry me recuerda mucho a James- soltó su padre zanjando el tema.

- ¿Y yo a quién te recuerdo?- quiso saber la niña.

Sirius se detuvo a mirarla. Unos preciosos ojos azul-grisáceos, melena rubia, nariz chata, barbilla respingona, pómulos rosados, carita redondeada, pero con el jodido carácter Black.

- A ti, eres la hija que siempre quise tener- dijo con el pecho lleno de orgullo.


	10. Chapter 10

**La mentira de Lyra.**

El día pasó muy tranquilo. Nadie volvió a discutir, Lyra se quedó dormida en el sofá mientras Harry escuchaba viejas historias sobre los merodeadores, para la chica aquello no tenía la más mínima importancia, el pasado se debía quedar en el pasado.

Cuando el sol empezó a caer, Lyra se despertó sobresaltada.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó alarmada.

- Tranquila, preciosa- le habló su padre acariciándole la pierna sobre su regazo- apenas son las seis.

-¡Las seis!- se puso depié en un salto- Por Dios… no llego-murmuró.

-¿Has quedado?- Sirius no recordaba a la niña cerca de la chimenea ni enviando una lechuza. El teléfono que había instalado para que Harry pudiese hablar con Hermione tampoco se había usado.- ¿Cuándo has quedado?

Lyra se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la nada, pensando en un argumento convincente, pero no se le ocurría ninguno sin meter a su amiga Cris, porque realmente se iba con ella. Bueno, con ella y con muchos otros sangre pura como los llamaba Kreacher.

- Es que…- miró dudosa al mago- es el cumpleaños de una amiga y vamos todos los años.

-¿Y donde vive tu amiga?- se interesó su padre.

- Yo…me voy a casa de Ron- anunció Harry cortando la conversación.

Sirius lo miró confundido. Se puso en pie y miró a los dos adolescentes. Algo había en todo aquello que no llegaba a cuadrar.

- Un momento chicos, hoy está Remus y cada uno os podemos acompañar a un sitio, pero de normal sólo estaré yo, así que no podéis quedar a la misma hora en sitios diferentes porque yo no me puedo partir- habló sentenciando con la mirada a los chicos.

Lyra salió a la carrera hacia su cuarto, se paró en medio de las escaleras, se giró y propuso:

- Papá,¿Te parece bien si vais los dos a acompañar a Harry a casa de Ron? Así me da tiempo a ducharme, arreglarme y envolver el regalo. Calculo que en media hora estaré lista- y cruzó los dedos tras su espalda.

La respuesta le llegó cuando Remus se levantó del sillón y se introdujo junto a su amigo y el chico por la chimenea.

Lyra se cambió de ropa, colocándose unos vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta ceñida y sin mangas y una cazadora de piel llena de cremalleras, negra. Se calzó las botas militares y cogió su escoba del armario.

Ni se iba de cumpleaños, ni iba a esperar a que la acompañasen a donde se dirigía.

La carrera iba desde Westminister Bridge, pasando por el Waterloo Bridge hasta New Bridge, y la curva entre el segundo puente y la meta era demasiado pronunciada, salvo que alargases el recorrido y cruzases el rio de parte a parte dos veces esquivando los barquitos de turistas que navegaban a esas horas.

Cuando Lyra llegó al punto de encuentro se encontró a su amiga Cris desesperada, algunos matones de Slytherin, de cursos superiores ya se le habían echado encima reclamándole el dinero que les correspondía por no presentarse su corredora.

- Vamos, encanto, dame el dinero que tu corredora se ha rajado- le decía el chico- o acaso me lo voy a tener que cobrar en carnes. Si así lo prefieres yo no tengo ningún problema.

La joven morena retrocedió asustada, ¡Joder!, es que Lyra siempre llegaba con el tiempo justo, cada vez le era más difícil salir de casa, cuando tenía ocho años no tenía ni la mitad de problemas para escaparse. La buscó con la mirada y la vio llegar a la carrera a su lado.

- Lo siento, me dormí- se excusó la chica sonriendo de medio lado.

- Te mataré, juro por Dios que un día de estos te mataré- le contestó entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Qué te has dormido?

- Cris, venga, no te enfades. Llegué a tiempo, ¿Quién es mi contrincante?

- La señorita Lucidla Balsee.

Las chicas se dirigían a la salida mientras comentaban.

- No te confíes, es buena- le advirtió su amiga Cris mostrándole las estadísticas- Tiene dieciséis años y…

- No te preocupes, Cris- le dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla a su amiga tan lista- Ganaré.

- Ten cuidado, te puedes permitir el lujo de perder esta carrera, por lo que me han dicho es una guarra.

- Cris, ¿Hace cuánto no pierdo una carrera?

- Dos años, pero ten en cuenta que en cuartos ya os mezclan con los chicos, y desde el año pasado entraste en categoría profesional- se quedó mirando a su amiga, Cris parecía ser la única de las dos jóvenes que notaba el peligro- yo no me arriesgaría hoy, la de mañana es más importante, si mañana quedas fuera tendrás que hacer repesca con algún hombre para poder acceder a octavos.

- ¿Quién se ha clasificado ya hoy?

-¿Hoy? Nadie. Lyra eres la primera en correr- Lyra la miró sorprendida y a la vez con miedo.

- Cris, ¿Puedes hacer algo para que corra todas las de hoy seguidas? Es que Sirius no me dará más de una hora, le dije que necesitaba tiempo para cambiarme, que me iba de cumpleaños, le di media hora así que alargará hasta la hora. Por eso de que las mujeres siempre tardamos el doble de tiempo.

- Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada- le aseguró su amiga negando con la cabeza.

-¡A sus puestos corredoras!- gritó una voz de hombre.

Lyra y Lucidla se izaron sobre sus escobas, la mayor, una castaña de pelo corto estilo chico sonrió al ver a su contrincante, correr contra una mocosa de doce años iba a ser pan comido. Lyra se concentró en su objetivo, New Bridge, apenas se podía entrever por la espesa niebla de contaminación el King´s Collage, justo al salir de la curva cerrada entre el primer y segundo puente.

-¡Preparadas!- unos segundos de vacilación-¡Listas!...¡YA!.

Lyra se quedó tumbada sobre su Nimbus 2000, alcanzando los ciento cuarenta kilómetros horas en dos minutos, Lucidla iba demasiado retrasada.

Pasó el segundo puente por debajo, esquivando fácilmente un par de barcos y llegó a New Bridge totalmente despeinada. Dos minutos después apareció su contrincante.

- Te subestimé. Eres demasiado buena para la edad que tienes- le dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano.

- Gracias- le respondió Lyra estrechándosela.

- Creo que a partir de ahora apostaré por ti- le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y bajó a tierra.

Una chica de pelo verde y con cresta se puso a su lado. La segunda carrera iba en sentido contrario. Lyra volvió a ganar con relativa facilidad.

La tercera carrera de la noche no se celebró, la chica que iba a correr no se presentó, así que Lyra se llevó cien puntos en cuarenta minutos. Iba la primera en la clasificación general, seguida por Lea Thomas a cincuenta puntos, aún podía permitirse el lujo de perder dos carreras para empatar con la segunda chica. Pasaron las cuatro primeras. Al día siguiente tendría que correr cuatro veces el recorrido y ganar tres para pasar a semifinales con los chicos. Cuartos empezaban el 21 de Junio, el 23 de Junio, la final.

El campeonato había empezado el 2 de Junio, cuando Cris y Lyra aún estaban en Hogwarts, pero como Lyra fue la ganadora el año anterior, directamente empezó en octavos. Hoy era 20 de Junio.

Cuando Lyra aterrizó Cris se le echó a los brazos, emocionada.

- Estamos en cuartos, Lyra. Por cierto, le dije a mi madre que iría a tu casa a pasar estos quince días. Le hablé de tu padre y me dijo que no había ningún problema. ¿Sabes que son primos? Así que tú y yo somos familia- le explicó la chica ante la cara de desconcierto que pintaba Lyra.- ¿Acaso no quieres que vaya?

Lyra salió de su estupor.

- Oh, sí, claro que quiero que vengas, lo que pasa es que le dije al viejo que me iba de cumpleaños- le respondió su amiga.

- Bueno, no hay problema, me presento en tú casa con la maleta y luego nos vamos a un "pafeto" muggle que ponen buena música. Si acaso Harry y Ron nos pueden acompañar y yo celebro mi cumpleaños- le explicó su amiga.

- Cris, hoy no es tu cumple- le reprochó su amiga riendo.

- Pues invéntate una mejor- la miró con suficiencia- fuiste tú quién le mentiste a tú padre.

Lyra abrió la boca ante la contestación, pero no le replicó. Asintió con la cabeza, cargó la maleta de su amiga en la escoba, atándola con su cinturón, se sentó en la escoba e invitó a su amiga a agarrarse a su cintura.

-Cógete fuerte que llegamos tarde- le advirtió.

La pobre Cris fue con los ojos cerrados todo el trayecto, bien pegada a la espalada de su amiga. Cuando aterrizaron en medio del jardín, su padre aún no había regresado de la madriguera. Apenas se había instalado Cris, Sirius la llamó para que se diera prisa en bajar. Lyra se quedó parada.

- Espérame aquí, Cris. Le pediré permiso a papá para que vengas a quedarte unos días.

-¿Y si dice que no?- preguntó Cris apenada. Sus padres habían sido así de crueles con ella más de una vez, y aquél hombre también era Black.

Lyra se quedó mirándola detenidamente, ¿Por qué su padre con lo poco que le gustaba la soledad iba a decir que no? Lyra salió del cuarto sin contestar a su amiga del alma y bajó hasta el salón.

- ¿Y el tío Remus?- preguntó ablandando el corazón de su padre.

- Está en la madriguera, es que nos han invitado a cenar, ¿A qué hora termina el cumpleaños?- dijo tomando un puñado de polvos flu en una mano.

- Papá, de eso te quería hablar. ¿Podría quedarse una muy buena amiga unos días aquí conmigo?

Sirius la miró de arriba abajo.

- ¿Qué amiga?- dejó los polvos flu en la bolsita de nuevo y se espolsó el resto en los vaqueros.

- Crisandela Alice Black- le respondió su hija mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Sirius sonrió.

- Claro, Sangre pura, ¿no?- le preguntó divertido.

- Ni ella ni yo seguimos esos ideales, ninguna de las dos somos de Slytherin, ella es de Ravenclaw y yo de Gryffindor. Tú también eres Black y no por ello yo te he tachado de Sangre Pura- le replicó la chica medio mosca.

- Cariño, se supone que me estás pidiendo algo, tendrías que hacerme la pelota y ponerme morritos- se burló su padre.

-¿Eh?- ladeó la cabeza, la pelotería era un arte que no controlaba, ella conseguía todo lo que quería a base de golpes, la sociabilidad nunca había sido su fuerte y su estadía en el colegio no le había ayudado a mejorarla, para eso la buena era Cris.

- Bien- volvió a coger un puñado de polvos- ¿Cuál es la dirección?

Sirius se metió en la chimenea y alargó el brazo para enganchar a su hija. Ella seguía callada.

-¿Acaso nunca has viajado con polvos flu?- le preguntó el hombre totalmente desconcertado.

- Papá, es que ella ya está aquí- cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

Sonó la risa de un perro, entreabrió un poco el ojo izquierdo y la estampa la descolocó. Su padre reía en el suelo del salón cogiéndose la barriga.

- ¿No estás enfadado?- Sirius negó con la cabeza- ¿Puede quedarse?- su padre asintió-¡Cris, baja!

Cris salió del cuarto de su amiga, bajó corriendo las escaleras y paró en seco al ver a su tío revolcándose de la risa por el salón. En cuanto Sirius la tuvo delante se tranquilizó un poco, ver a Cris era como tener a la pequeña Eryt delante con trece años.

- Encantada, soy Crisandela Alice…

-Black- terminó el hombre poniéndose de pie- tú si tienes los rasgos Black y no como el chorlito mareado que tengo de hija.

Esas palabras dolieron dentro del fuero de Lyra, las sintió como una puñalada trapera. Sus ojos se aguaron de repente, y las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin remedio.

- Lyra, cariño…- se acercó Sirius a la niña- era una broma.

La niña retrocedió hasta la chimenea de nuevo.

- No es ninguna broma, ella se parece más a ti que yo, a mamá tampoco me parecía, ¿Qué soy adoptada?

-¿Adoptada?- preguntó Sirius incrédulo- No, sí te pareces a algunos Black, no todos somos morenos y de ojos grises, mi tío Alphard, el hermano de tu abuela era como tú, tienes los ojos de Ignotus y la sonrisa de Isla, eres una especie Black en extinción, es una suerte, podrías cambiarte el apellido y nadie te preguntaría- Lyra sonrió ante el nuevo comentario de su padre- Si lo haces te mato- y se puso mortalmente serio.

Se acercó a su hija y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Peque, eres lo más preciado que tengo, no cambies- le rogó su padre.

Cris se entristeció, ella había compartido la infancia con sus padres y ellos, puros Black nunca le habían demostrado tanto cariño que ella recordase, sintió algo de envidia por su mejor amiga.

- Ven aquí, Cris- pidió el señor Black sin soltar a su hija, ella se acercó y un brazo la envolvió en el abrazo colectivo- me alegra saber que mi hija tiene a su prima como mejor amiga. Y más me alegra saber que las dos habéis roto la maldición Black.

- ¿Cómo dices, papá? ¿Qué es eso de la maldición Black?

- Convertirte en una rastrera serpiente- aclaró Cris ante la sonrisa de su tío.


	11. Chapter 11

**En la Madriguera.**

Sirius llegó acompañado de las dos niñas a la Madriguera.

Lyra se presentó ante la señora Weasly con una radiante sonrisa, pero la pelirroja le revisó el brazo rasguñado.

Cris salió afuera, donde estaban el resto de los chicos, para tener una conversación algo más animada. La chica sabía que a Lyra no le iban las curas y mucho menos cuando iban dirigidas hacia ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Molly?- se preocupó el señor Black cuando la señora Weasley fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Cuánto hace que lleva esa herida en el brazo?- le preguntó a Lyra entrecerrando los ojos.

Lyra se miró el brazo, no recordaba que su corte tuviese tan mala pinta, estaba enrojecido por los bordes y abultado el corte recubierto con una fina capa de piel amarillenta.

- Esta herida está infectada- sentenció la mujer- Espérame aquí que traigo lo necesario.

Lyra se quedó depié sin poder siquiera moverse, aterrada ante la idea de lo que iba a hacer la madre de Ron con su brazo. Su padre se acercó hasta ella para examinarle el brazo, puso mala cara al ver la herida.

- Esto es culpa de ese maldito elfo, a saber con qué limpia los crista…- su padre le tapó la boca al ver pasar a Hermione- mmmmmmmmm!- sonrió hacia la chica y cuando la vio desaparecer por la puerta del baño le destapó la boca a su hija.- Somos invitados, no montes follón, Lyra, por favor.

Molly, una señora regordeta, pelirroja y con cara redondeada apareció de nuevo en el salón con una cajita blanca con una cruz roja en la tapa.

- Sirius, con niños en casa es necesario tener un pequeño botiquín- empezó la buena mujer en plan madre comprensiva- Veamos, Lyra, será mejor que te sientes, esto te va a doler un poquito, primero limpiaremos la herida bien con jabón, luego la revisaremos por si hubiese algún cuerpo extraño, para finalizar te aplicaré una poción para su cierre, escuece un poco pero es lo mejor.

Lyra miró a su padre aterrorizada y negó con la cabeza. Sirius sonrió y la sujetó por la cintura antes de que la chica echase a correr.

- Suéltame, papá, suéltame- le pedía Lyra intentando soltar los dos fuertes brazos que la llevaban en volandas hacia la pila de la cocina.

Sirius la dejó depié delante de la pila, le quitó la cazadora y le sujetó de la mano para que Molly pudiese limpiarle bien la herida de la muñeca. La pobre Lyra se revolvía sobre el cuerpo de su padre pero no podía soltarse del agarre.

- Vamos Lyra, que no eres una niña de cinco años- se quejó su padre ante la fuerza que estaba haciendo para retener a la chica- Si me lo hubieses dicho esta mañana, ahora ya estaría curado- la reprendió el adulto.

- Bien- dijo Molly cerrando el grifo, sacó unas pinzas del botiquín y hurgó la herida de la muñeca- Aquí está, es bastante grande, ¿No te pinchaba?

-¡Inyecciones no!- gritó aterrada, huyendo del agarre de su padre.

-¡Lyra!- se enfureció Sirius- ¡Ven aquí!

Los ojos de Sirius echaban chispas de indignación, la niña retrocedía hacia la puerta.

Molly miraba a Lyra sin comprenderla, tampoco le había hecho tanto daño.

- Lyra Deneb Black, aquí- ordenó el hombre moreno señalándose sus pies, ya sin gritar.

La niña negó con la cabeza dando otro pequeño paso hacia atrás, chocando contra un cuerpo grande, cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, derrotada.

- No me pinchéis- suplicó en voz baja- Por favor…- su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja.

- Lyra… No te voy a pinchar- aseguró Molly con una sonrisa, esas bárbaras prácticas no iban con ella.

- Deberíamos pincharte por desobedecer a tu padre- bromeó Sirius.

- Sirius, por favor…- Remus negaba con la cabeza, dándole a entender que su hija no estaba para bromas en aquel momento.

- Pero no lo haremos- destacó el hombre de pelo largo acercándose a la chica- hoy no- recalcó, tomando a su hija de la mano y arrastrándola hacia una silla en dónde la sentó- siempre y cuando te comportes de acuerdo a tu edad- le encantaba tomarle el pelo.

La chica afirmó con la cabeza y dejó la herida al descubierto sobre la mesa, sin abrir los ojos.

- No tiene gracia, Sirius- le reprochó el licántropo sujetando los hombros de la chica y masajeándolos con fuerza, sólo intentaba liberar tensión.

Lyra terminó estampando su frente en la mesa de la cocina cuando la poción entró en contacto con la herida sangrante, al instante dejó de dolerle, entreabrió los ojos, sólo pudo ver sangre en la mesa porque su muñeca izquierda estaba completamente curada.

- ¿Qué se dice, Lyra?- preguntó Sirius mirando directamente los ojos azules de su hija.

- Gracias- respondió la chica sin ilusión, más bien pesar.

- De nada, bonita- le respondió la mujer llevándose consigo el botiquín.

Lyra se levantó de la silla, sin atreverse a dirigirle la mirada a su padre, avergonzada de sus propios miedos.

- Lyra- la llamó su padre.

La chica se detuvo ante la puerta que daba al jardín donde se encontraban todos los chicos, Cris reía junto a Ginny y Harry tenía las mejillas del color del pelo de su amigo Ron, Hermione también reía a carcajada limpia. Sonrió al ver la escena, la pobre Cris nunca pasaba un verano divertido debido a sus padres, ellos eran demasiado severos.

-¿Qué?- respondió en un débil susurro.

Unos brazos le rodearon el pecho y sintió un beso sobre su cabeza.

- Diviértete- le dijo su padre soltándola.

Ella se relajó y sonrió antes de salir.

Remus le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo y apretó con fuerza.

- No te preocupes- intentó desestresarlo- os acostumbraréis el uno al otro antes de daros cuenta ninguno de los dos.

- O eso o terminamos matándonos. Regulus le daba clases de Legeremancia y Oclumancia, cuando era una niña- sus ojos brillaron.

- ¿Y qué? Eli siempre se llevó de maravilla con él, eso ya lo sabías, es lógico que recurriese a su cuñado para ella, era su tío. También se lo podría haber pedido a Snivellus- y rió ante la cara de desagrado que puso su amigo- Anda, vamos a cenar antes de que los monstruitos terminen con todo.

La cena la pasaron de maravilla, a Sirius le llenaba de gozo ver a sus dos hijos abrazados y riendo de la misma conversación, Cris se llevaba muy bien con el grupo, se había integrado a la perfección, eso era la maravilla de la adolescencia, no importaba de donde procedieses, si respetabas a los de alrededor ellos te respetaban a ti. Las risas cesaron y Harry comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Sirius se alertó por si era otra conexión de Lord Voldemort, pero entonces vio levantarse decidida a Lyra y acercarse hacia él. Sonrió con agrado, la niña miraba hacia los otros chicos con el ceño fruncido.

- Hola, papi- le dijo sentándose en su regazo.

El animago se largó a reír, aquellas eran armas de mujer, y con él siempre funcionaban. Eso era cosa de los gemelos, seguro.

- ¿Qué vienes a pedirme, cariño?- Lyra lo miró desconcertada y luego miró hacia los chicos, ellos le hicieron señas con las manos para que prosiguiera.

- Pues… es que… verás… hay una… fiesta- Lyra tenía miedo de continuar, dudó en seguir, le estaba costando mogollón pedirle permiso a su padre, cuando vivía con sus abuelos nunca pedía permiso, simplemente se escapaba de casa- en Londres, y nos preguntábamos si…

-¿Queréis ir a una fiesta en Londres?- le preguntó su padre algo extrañado- ¿Quiénes?

-Todos- empezó Lyra- Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville, Cris y yo.

- ¿Y eres tú la encargada de venir a pedir permiso?- preguntó mirando hacia Harry algo molesto.

- Pues sí. ¿Nos dejas ir?

-Lyra, yo sólo puedo daros permiso a Cris, a Harry y a ti, los demás deberán conseguirlo de otros adultos- le explicó a su hija.

- Pero, ¿A nosotros tres nos dejas?

- Dile a Harry que venga- le dijo poniéndola en pie.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No me lo puedes decir a mí y ya?- la chica daba saltitos en el suelo.

Él la miró curioso, recordaba a Harry hacer eso cuando era pequeño y Lily le prohibía algo que quería hacer.

- Harry es mayor que vosotras y debe prometerme que os cuidará antes de dejaros ir.

- ¿Qué nos cuidará?- era ella la que había sido entrenada para defender a Harry y ya lo había demostrado en una ocasión cuando tuvo que noquearlo porque quería ir al Ministerio.

- Claro, vosotras tenéis trece y el quince, de todas formas no se si es aconsejable el dejaros ir solos a tantos jóvenes, Voldemort ha vuelto y Harry le es demasiado goloso- Lyra entrecerró los ojos. Su padre volvía a preocuparse más por la seguridad de Harry que por ella y eso empezaba de nuevo a fastidiarle.

- Papá, no va a pasar nada, nos vamos a una discoteca muggle, donde los mortífagos no se atreven a ir- le retó su hija con la mirada- Deja que el chico tenga una adolescencia normal, por favor.

Sirius no había oído hablar a Lyra con tanto aplomo, ni a Lyra ni a nadie de trece años en su vida, como lo acababa de hacer su hija, le demostró la suficiente madurez como para dejarla ir. Asintió con la cabeza y le dio una suave palmada en el trasero.

A la vez que Lyra había pedido permiso, Ginny había conseguido el consentimiento de Arthur Weasley. Luna obtuvo el consentimiento vía lechuza para ella y los dos amigos que se quedaban en su casa, Neville y Gangrer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hermanos.**

Salían de la parada de metro en Brixton, eran las diez de la noche, y la neblina de la tarde no se había disipado del todo aún.

-¿Cómo se llama el local?- preguntó Harry cogido a la cintura de Cris.

-Dogstar- respondió Lyra molesta, era la quinta vez que Harry hacía la misma pregunta.

- ¿Y dónde está?- volvió a preguntar guiñándole un ojo a Cris.

Lyra bufó más que molesta.

- ¿No me piensas contestar? Mira que llamo a Sirius y le digo que no me obedeces- canturreó el chico divertido.

Pero a Lyra no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, adelantó unos pasos y paró a su amigo con una mano.

- Te lo voy a explicar, Harry. Tú, no mandas de mí. Tú, no me conoces. Y lo que es peor para ti, yo a ti sí te conozco- bajó la mano, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar más rápido.

Todos tuvieron que aumentar el paso para no perderla.

- Será borde- maldijo el chico entre dientes.

-Harry- intentó disculparla su amiga- Lyra tiene poco aguante, pero es la mejor. Si te la ganas no encontrarás mejor defensora, pero si te enfrentas a ella perderás, te puedo asegurar que ese tal Voldemort- ahí Ron hizo un pequeño ruidito con la garganta, por lo que se llevó un codazo de Hermione- no le gana a borde.

Llegaron al 389 de Coldharbor Lane, justo a la puerta del local. Desde fuera parecía de todo menos un pub.

- Joder, esta entrada es peor que la del Caldero Chorreante- parecía que Harry quisiese sacar de quicio a su pequeña guía. La chica apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, impidiendo que las palabras hirientes que rondaban por su cabeza saliesen de su garganta.

Fred y George fueron los primeros en entrar al local, vieron una barra al final donde servían bebidas alcohólicas. La gente parecía mayor que ellos, pero nadie les pidió el carné en ningún momento, cada vez que Lyra pasaba entre un grupo de gente estos paraban de hablar y la señalaban con el dedo, hasta que un chico castaño y con grandes ojos color miel la detuvo. Lyra lo miró de arriba abajo y le plantó un profundo beso en los labios, descolocando al chico.

-Oh, lo siento- fingió el arrepentimiento- me confundí, pensé que eras otra persona.

La música sonaba alta, pero se oyeron las risas de las otras tres chicas que iban en el grupo. Lyra se giró hacia ellas y sonrió con suficiencia, para partirse de risa momentos después. Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a unas escaleras de caracol. Las bajó seguida del resto del grupo.

- Hola, Reine- saludó la chica al barman levantando un brazo- ¡Diez!

Se apalancó en una mesa baja y arrimó diez sillas. Se sentó en una, siendo imitada por el resto de amigos. Harry se sentó justo al otro extremo, a un lado tenía a Ginny y al otro a Crisan. Lyra le sonreía, pero el chico no se molestaba siquiera en devolverle la sonrisa, no le había gustado la amenaza de su "hermana".

- De normal en estos sitios, lo primero es pillarla- explicó Lyra.

-¿Pillarla?- preguntaron los gemelos a la vez.

- Beber hasta reventar, no os preocupéis esta noche las rondas corren a mi cuenta, estamos celebrando el pase a cuartos- Lyra miró sorprendida a su amiga, acababa de meter la pata hasta dentro.

- ¿A cuartos de qué?- se interesó Harry acercándosele a la comisura de los labios.

- No digas nada más- le advirtió su pequeña amiga dorada a la morena.

- Lyra, no te metas en conversaciones ajenas- la regañó Harry.

- Lo siento harry, pero no puedo decirte nada más- se disculpó la joven.

Harry golpeó la mesa con fuerza, estaba harto de la actitud de esa niña, siempre hacía lo que Lyra decía.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Harry?- le preguntó su "hermana" con sorna.

- Tú, eres mi problema- le contestó señalándola con el dedo.

-¿Yo soy tu problema? Vaya, vaya, así que el gran Harry Potter tiene problemas con una chica dos años menor que él, y que además es hija de su padrino, al cuál considera él mismo como un padre, y por lo tanto ella puede ser considerada como su "hermana" porque el sentimiento entre padrino y ahijado es complementario- se mofó la niña.

Harry avanzó hacia ella decidido. Ella se puso en pie para enfrentarlo, el chico le sacaba media cabeza, pero Lyra no se subestimó, conocía ambos límites, y si ninguno de los dos los sobrepasaba aquello no pasaría de un reto de miradas.

Hermione y Luna se intentaron levantar para detener la discusión pero los pequeños Weasley se lo impidieron.

- Son hermanos, deben resolver sus diferencias sin que nadie interfiera- le explicó Ginny a Luna, su mejor amiga.

Crisan miraba la escena divertida, había visto a Lyra machacar a tipos que le sacaban casi un metro por encima de la cabeza, Harry no era rival para ella, no llevaba la varita encima y en esas condiciones estaba en desventaja, y suerte tenía, porque de llevar la varita Lyra era capaz de dejarlo Petrificado toda la noche y él ni siquiera llegar a darse cuenta de lo que estaría ocurriendo.

- Vamos, Lyra, deja al chico tranquilo- le pidió su amiga.

- ¡Tú no te metas!- le espetó Harry muy molesto.

-¡A mi amiga no le grites!- se enfureció la chica.

Harry levantó la mano para abofetear a su "hermana" por semejante falta de respeto y se vio inmovilizado en el suelo con la cabeza sobre la tarima. Y un peso sobre su columna.

- Pídele disculpas- siseó la chica.

Harry no entendía qué había ocurrido, la niña era mucho más pequeña que él.

- No todo es fuerza, la habilidad es un arma muy poderosa- explicó Hermione ante la mirada de desconcierto que tenían todos- Lyra, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas practicando Defensa Personal?

Ron miró a su amiga sin entender.

- Toda la vida- le explicó su amiga Crisan- Vamos, Lyra, a mi no me ha molestado, no tienes porqué ponerte así.

Lyra la miró sin comprender, cómo le gustaría llevar su varita en aquellos momentos y lanzarle un potente legeremens.

- Iros a la mierda, un poquito, hacedme el favor- respondió la chica de mala gana.

Pero se levantó de encima de Harry y se sentó de nuevo en la silla que había ocupado momentos antes. Se bebió su vaso de un trago y pidió dos más, que se los terminó antes de que Harry se hubiese sentado de nuevo en la silla. Crisan miraba a su amiga sin comprender lo que estaba haciendo, se iba a pasar de rosca y no iba a poder disfrutar la noche. Aunque sabía que Lyra era una esponja acababa de pedir cinco chupitos de tequila, a nadie le sentaba bien mezclar distintos tipos de alcohol y Lyra parecía haberlo olvidado. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven, su boca comenzó a soltar frases inconexas.

- Nací el 31 de Julio de 1982- intentó levantarse pero se volvió a sentar llevándose una mano a la cabeza- mi madre era auror del departamento, jefa de aurores, con tres años comenzó a entrenarme porque sabía que aunque Lord Voldemort- Ron crispó y se llevó una mala mirada de la borracha- había desaparecido, él volvería a resurgir. Yo soy inmune a la maldición asesina.

La cara de desconcierto era todo un poema.

- Harry, creo que sería mejor llevarla a casa, no está muy bien- le advirtió Crisan a su nuevo amigo. Lyra acababa de desinhibirse del todo.

Se levantó tambaleante y subió las escaleras. Se subió al primer cubo que vio, había un chico bailando seductoramente, ella lo imitó en sus movimientos, dejando caer seductoramente su cazadora desde sus hombros.

Todos la habían seguido, dejando atrás aquél brebaje con sabor a fresa. Fred no podía encontrar a Lyra cuando su hermano gemelo le señaló el cubo. Lyra no se estaba cortando ni un duro, el beso que le había estampado a aquel chico no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo que le estaba haciendo al bailarín que había osado a subirse a su cubo. Y no era deleite, le estaba dando una paliza en toda regla, el chico cayó sobre la gente y Lyra tuvo sus cinco minutos de gloria hasta que un hombre corpulento y con muy malas pulgas la bajó y la sacó a la calle.

- ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?- le preguntó su padre claramente malhumorado.

Lyra sonrió, parte del alcohol lo había quemado entre el baile y la pelea.

- ¿Bailar?- cerraba los ojos intentando enfocar la silueta de su padre.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada y Sirius había tenido que preparar una poción de rastreo para localizar a los chicos, y no había nada que odiase más el señor Black, que preparar pociones de madrugada. Pero ver a su hija contoneándose delante de cientos de chicos con las hormonas desbocadas había colmado su paciencia, y encima iba borracha, como Harry, y bueno, del resto ya se encargarían sus respectivos progenitores, a él sólo le interesaban dos en aquellos momentos.

Lyra vio como Crisan era custodiada por los otros señores Black, y éstos la regañaban con fuerza, arrancando las lágrimas de la niña. Erythenia le acababa de soltar una bofetada en plena calle, sin importarle guardar las composturas. Seguramente mañana tendría que acudir a la carrera ella sola, porque Crisandela Alice Black preferiría estar muerta que levantar la tempestad en su casa.

La señora Longbotton también abofeteó a un chico moreno de quince años y se lo llevó de la oreja. La señora llevaba un estrafalario sombrero con pluma de halcón en la cabeza. Lyra no pudo evitar partirse de risa mientras señalaba el sombrero de la vieja, cayó al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Creo que estás demasiado borracha para aguantar un sermón, pero mañana me conocerás, o sí, ya lo creo, mañana me conoces señorita Black- la dejó tirada en el suelo y se dirigió hacia Harry, el chico tragó con fuerza, nunca había visto a Sirius resoplar tantas veces seguidas.

Harry se encogió de hombros cuando su padrino estuvo delante, agachando la cabeza en pose de arrepentimiento.

- Se supone que tú eres el mayor y la debes proteger- le soltó malhumorado.

-¡Se acabó!- gritó enfurecida la chica a espaldas de su progenitor.

Sirius se giró algo sobresaltado por el grito, se suponía que en aquellos momentos el único que tenía derecho a saltarse las normas era él.

- A mí no me grites, jovencita- le amenazó con el dedo en alto.

- No me das miedo, ninguno de vosotros me dais miedo- lo enfrentó la chica, una cabeza y media más baja que su padre- Eres un cerdo, has avisado a los padres de Crisan.

Sirius abrió la boca descomunalmente, él había sido contestón de joven en su casa, pero su hija lo doblaba en arrogancia, por más que él hubiese sido tachado de rebelde, él nunca llegó a insultar directamente a ninguno de sus padres, ni a Orion ni a Walburga, y allí estaba aquella canija llamándole cerdo, sí, tal y como sonaba la palabra.

- Cierra la boca, Lyra- le aconsejó su padre dándole de nuevo la espalda para regañar a su ahijado.

-¡NO SE TE OCURRA DARME LA ESPALDA!- el grito fue callado por un único sonido. Lyra se llevó la mano a la mejilla y la última parte de su borrachera se desató. Comenzó a llorar sin remedio, abrazada a sus propias rodillas, sentada sobre el sucio asfalto.

Harry no se atrevía a hablar ni siquiera para defenderse.

- A casa los dos- dijo mientras sujetaba los brazos de ambos y los tres se desaparecían.


	13. Chapter 13

**El lado oscuro de Black.**

Los tres se aparecieron en el distribuidor de las habitaciones de la casa.

Sirius soltó los brazos de los chicos de una sacudida. Abrió el cuarto de Harry y los introdujo a los dos. Señaló la cama del chico, ambos se miraron, cómplices, y se sentaron sobre ella, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada de sus respectivos calzados.

- ¿Sabéis lo irresponsable que ha sido esta acción por vuestra parte?- Sirius parecía que se fuese a comer cada palabra. Ambos negaron con la cabeza- Quiero una explicación.

- Sirius, ha sido culpa mía- se envalentonó el muchacho.

- Cállate, Harry- Lyra sabía que aquello no iba a ayudar, pero es que a aquel chico le faltaba rueda con padres.

- Explícate, muchacho- le pidió Sirius acercando una silla a la cama.

- Empecé molestando a Lyra en el metro, intenté sacarla de sus casillas y picó- el chico pensaba que la niña ya había recibido bastante castigo con aquella sonora bofetada en medio de la calle. Suponía que ahora era su turno y ahí se terminaría todo.

Lyra le pisó el pie con fuerza para hacerlo callar, a los padres no le podías hablar de peleas entre hermanos. Por su acción recibió otra bofetada sobre la misma mejilla. La niña ahogó un grito de dolor y se quedó quieta. Harry no conocía ese lado de su padrino.

- Preferiría que me miraseis a la cara cuando habláis conmigo- dijo el hombre molesto.

Silencio absoluto, nadie se atrevía a enfrentar esos fríos ojos grises. Lyra bajó la mano de su mejilla y se llevó una tercera bofetada.

- No le pegues más- rogó Harry interponiendo su cuerpo entre ella y su padrino, dándole la espalda al adulto.

- Sepárate Harry, no quisiera tener que sacudirte a ti. Se que la culpa no fue tuya, al menos, no del todo- las palabras hicieron efecto, Harry se volvió a sentar al lado de su hermana, la chica se llevó otra bofetada.

Harry cerró los ojos, intentando retener las lágrimas de pura impotencia. El siguiente golpe sonó distinto. El chico abrió los ojos y vio la cara desencajada de su padrino, su brazo aún seguía en alto pero una pequeña mano agarraba fuertemente la muñeca del hombre. Lyra se había atrevido a defenderse, Harry sabía de antemano que aquello no presagiaba un final feliz. Pero su cabeza no veía con claridad.

- ¿A qué es rápida? Tendrías que haber visto con que habilidad y rapidez me volteó en el bar- el chico se había olvidado que estaban en medio de una bronca y es que le empezaba a hacer efecto el alcohol que había ingerido antes de seguir a Lyra a la pista de baile.

- Harry, no me ayudes- rogó la chica.

- A dormir- señaló la cama del chico- Estás castigado.

- ¿Por qué?- quiso saber Harry envalentonado a causa del alcohol.

- ¿Qué porqué?- preguntó Sirius intentando esconder una mueca de sorpresa- Por beber sin tener edad.

- Sirius, bebo desde que nací, empecé con la leche de Lily y luego pasé a la de vaca y los jugos…- ahí se detuvo, su padrino se acababa de llevar las manos al cinturón y lo desabrochaba despacio, sacándolo de las presillas del pantalón con suavidad.

- ¿Quieres agregar algo más?- preguntó doblando el cinturón por la mitad y sujetándolo con la mano derecha de ambos extremos.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista del utensilio de cuero.

- Lyra, a tu cuarto- ordenó el hombre.

La chica obedeció sin rechistar, salió del cuarto, cerró la puerta para no oír la paliza, siempre le ponía los pelos de punta cuando el abuelo golpeaba a su tío cuando ella era pequeña. Se desvistió y se metió en la cama, tapándose con la colcha hasta la cabeza, quería insonorizar su cuarto, pero no podía hacer magia fuera del colegio.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, demasiadas vueltas cada vez que cerraba los ojos, pero que mal le había sentado tanto alcohol.

Harry miraba aterrado el cinturón de su padrino.

- Lo siento Sirius, no volveré a contestar. Te lo prometo.

- Desnúdate, Harry- le ordenó el hombre.

El chico obedeció al instante, quedándose en bóxer ante su padrino.

- Apóyate en el pupitre y entreabre las piernas- le animó con el dedo, señalando el lugar correcto.

- Sirius, por favor- le rogó el chico con miedo.

- Obedece, Harry- siseó el hombre.

Harry se despeinó el pelo un poco más con un movimiento involuntario, resignado obedeció a su padrino, posando ambas palmas de las manos sobre el pupitre.

- Bájate los calzoncillos- le dijo colocándose tras su ahijado con el brazo levantado- Y cuenta en voz alta.

Harry obedeció.

El primer golpe cortó el aire, Harry apretó los dientes con fuerza y los ojos se le cerraron involuntariamente.

- Uno- dijo tranquilo.

La acción se repitió.

-Dos- los golpes llegaban sin parar- tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nue..- la voz se le quebró, hinchó los pulmones de aire y escupió el número con un gemido- nueve.

Le dolía hasta el alma, las piernas empezaban a fallarle, su padrino no había bajado la intensidad de los golpes, Harry lloraba en silencio.

- Cuenta, Harry- escupió el señor Black. Silencio-¡He dicho que cuentes!

- Diez, once, doce, trece, catorce. ¡Basta!- se llevó el último azote- Quince- dijo entre sollozos- Por favor, para.

Oyó el portazo y abrió los ojos sobresaltada al oír la puerta de su cuarto abrirse, comenzó a temblar.

- Despiértate, Lyra. Aún no has recibido tu castigo- dijo Sirius destapando a la niña. Se llevó un puño a la boca al ver la cicatriz de su espalda, la Tentáculo Venenosa había hendido su diente entre los dos homóplatos de la niña y la cicatriz era grandiosa- Vamos, Lyra, no seré duro, te lo prometo.

Lyra se levantó de la cama con decisión, Sirius se sobresaltó cuando la niña apoyó las manos sobre el pupitre y entreabrió las piernas sin él pronunciar palabra.

- Dime que no has oído el castigo de Harry- rogó su padre.

- Sí lo oí- convertirse en tigresa le había ayudado a afinar sus oídos aunque las habitaciones estuviesen insonorizadas. Parte de su entrenamiento había culminado con su conversión en tigre, pero a diferencia de su padre, ella era una animaga legal, quizás fuese porque lo había conseguido a los siete años de edad.

- Métete en la cama- le ordenó su padre.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No voy a recibir el mismo castigo que Harry?¿No será porque soy una chica, verdad?- empezaba a molestarle de nuevo la actitud de su padre.

- En parte, sí- contestó Sirius.

Lyra se dio la vuelta para gritarle dónde se podía meter su machismo, pero el bofetón la dejó sin palabras, la mejilla le ardía con fuerza, cinco sonoras bofetadas habían impactado en la misma mejilla aquella madrugada. Las lágrimas rebeldes resbalaron por sus mejillas.

- No volverás a beber alcohol hasta que no sepas controlarlo, y créeme para eso pasarán muchos años- le advirtió su padre.

- Debí dejar que Harry fuese al Ministerio- escupió con rabia la chica, sin poder controlar su llanto.

- No la tomes con Harry, te acabo de pegar yo. Enfádate conmigo- le soltó el adulto.

- ¿Y por qué crees que lo digo? Avisé a mamá que Peter estaba en el Ministerio, ella lo apresó y pagó las consecuencias. Preferiría estar con ella, ella al menos me dejaba devolverle los golpes y no me infravaloraba por ser una chica. Si hacía algo malo recibía el mismo castigo que mis amigos- soltó de carrerilla la niña, llorando.

- ¿Quieres que te azote?- preguntó el hombre conteniendo la ira.

- Sería justo- espetó la chica.

Él la sujetó del brazo y Lyra recibió los trece azotes más rudos de toda su vida.

- Faltan dos- le recalcó la niña.

Sirius soltó el cinturón en el suelo y abrazó a su hija con fuerza, a él le habían dolido más que a ella. Aquella noche había sido la primera vez que había golpeado a una mujer y se sentía fatal.

- Faltan dos, Sirius-aquél nombre salido de la garganta de su hija lo atravesó como una cuchilla.

- Soy papá, Lyra- contestó conteniendo el llanto.

- Yo no te quiero como padre, quiero que vuelva mamá- Sirius la acercó a él todo lo que pudo, la niña se revolvía con fuerza, habían pasado dos día desde la muerte de su madre y por orden expresa de Dumbledore ella no había podido acudir al entierro- Quiero a mi mamá.

- Yo también, cariño, pero ni la magia más oscura hará que vuelva de entre los muertos- sentenció el hombre cerrando cada vez más el abrazo.

- Quiero que vuelva mi mamá- sollozó la niña- Quiero que vuelva…

Lyra iba perdiendo fuerza, sus ojos se cerraron y Sirius se acostó con ella en la cama. Se quedó dormido antes de poder volver a su habitación, con Lyra sollozando sobre su pecho mientras dormía.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cuando todo parecía volver a su cauce.**

Harry seguía molesto con Sirius por la paliza que le había dado el maltratador, como solían llamarle los dos hermanos cuando hablaban entre ellos de Sirius, por ello ocultaba las salidas de Lyra para ir a las carreras, aunque ella le decía que era para ir a ver a Crisan.

Lyra pensaba que su hermano mayor era algo idiota, pues ella le había pedido su Saeta de Fuego para ir a casa de su amiga y su queridísimo Harry no había tenido ningún problema en dejársela, pero aquella noche, todo, se complicó.

Sirius le había pedido a Harry que le echara un ojo a Lyra mientras él se acercaba a Hogwarts para revisar unos papeles de la Orden con Remus y Tonks. Le mintió a propósito, para poder ir a la carrera. Había sido corredor ilegal desde que salió del colegio, y un año tras salir de la cárcel empezó a tomar poción multijugos para convertirse en James Jones, J.J., para el resto de los corredores, retirado de la competición durante largos catorce años.

Lyra ultimaba los detalles de la carrera con Crisan, que bajo ningún concepto se perdería la victoria de su amiga, no entendían como un vejestorio de cuarenta tacos había llegado a la final de hombres, rivalizando con Lyra, la corredora más joven de la historia.

Remus, también bajo la poción multijugos hablaba con J.J., había sido siempre su manager.

- J.J., por lo que se es una cría con un par de ovarios de acero- le informaba el licántropo.

- Kyle, tiene trece años, por favor, tiene la edad de Lyra- regañó Sirius ante el nerviosismo de su amigo- Va a ser pan comido.

- Las últimas carreras ha llevado una Saeta de Fuego, como la que le regalaste a Harry el año pasado- le informó el licántropo- No te confíes por más joven que sea, L.D. es muy buena, está en la final contigo. El año pasado ganó con tan sólo doce años.

- El año pasado no participé yo-se creció el animago.

- Sólo digo que te tragues tu orgullo de macho y no te dejes ganar.

- No pienso dejarme ganar, pero me tocará consolarla cuando pierda- dijo poniendo un puchero ante el que Remus rió.

A escasos metros de esa conversación dos jóvenes chicas mantenían una parecida.

Lyra asintió con la cabeza, su amiga le dio un beso en la mejilla para darle suerte y subió a la torre para poder observar la carrera. Se sentó al lado de un hombre canoso con una túnica verde. Remus se sobresaltó al ver a Crisan allí, la amiga de Lyra, se suponía que esos lugares estaban reservados para los manager de los corredores, eran las mejores localidades de toda la torre de control.

- Encantado- mintió Remus estrechándole la mano- soy Kyle, el manager de J.J.

Crisan lo miró de arriba a abajo.

- Mucho gusto, soy Alice, la manager de Lyra- se le escapó el nombre real- Quiero decir L.D.- corrigió al momento con las mejillas encendidas, como se alegró que ya fuera de noche.

Remus tragó con fuerza, ¿Qué haría Canuto cuando estuviese junto a su hija compitiendo? Primera, ¿La dejaría competir?, rezaba para que cuando se descubriese el pastel no saliese el lado Black.

Sirius estaba sobre su propia Saeta II, un modelo superior a la de Harry, la cuál tenía al lado, aún volaba con una de las plumas de Buckbeak en el mango. Reconoció la escoba al instante, la había elegido él mismo entre un centenar, esas escobas llevaban número de serie y no habían dos iguales.

- Que gane el mejor- también reconoció la voz de la adolescente. ¿Qué hacia su hija en la final de una carrera ilegal? Sangre de su sangre, iba a resultar que de Dorian tenía poco.

- No te arriesgues demasiado, princesa- tampoco podía hacerla bajar de la escoba y regañarla, él podía ser un maltratador como lo llamaban últimamente, pero no era hipócrita.

- ¡Qué gracioso!- rió la chica- Intenta no romperte, vejete.

Y allí estaba su Lyra, volviéndole a faltar el respeto. Cerró los ojos, intentando olvidar que la corredora que tenía a su lado era su hija, no iba a jugar sucio esta vez, como con el resto de corredores, pero tampoco la iba a dejar ganar. Él nunca se dejaba ganar.

El juez dio la salida y Lyra espoleó la escoba como de un caballo se tratase, se tumbó sobre el mango y Sirius notó la velocidad que tomaban la escoba y la niña. Ambos corredores iban a la par. Un gran orgullo paterno le recorrió la espalda, su hija volaba de miedo, y no mostraba miedo.

Remus y Crisan murmuraban ánimos, siempre guardando la compostura, se suponía que ellos no mostraban favoritismo, no debían mostrarlo al menos, la final siempre enfrentaba a los mejores.

Pasaron cada uno por un ojo del primer puente y Sirius volvió a arrimarse a la niña, no quería perderla de vista, se moriría si le pasase algo. Lyra cargó contra su padre con el débil peso de su cuerpo, pero separó el codo clavándolo en las costillas del mago.

- Tramposa- murmuró el animago con una sonrisa orgullosa, esa era su propia táctica con los hombres y la niña la había ejecutado a la perfección, totalmente imperceptible para los ojos de los espectadores. Ahora entendía porqué estaba en el equipo de Gryffindor, era una experta voladora, aunque fuese muy joven. Se preguntó quién sería su manager, debía hablar seriamente con él, a la niña la debió entrenar alguien, eso no se aprendía de manera autodidacta, pero… ¿Cómo preguntárselo sin ser descubierto?

- ¿Acaso teme dañar a una damisela?- le devolvió la niña.

Sirius desvió la mirada del frente para contemplar a la niña que lo miraba de lado. Ella sonreía, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Te tragarás las palabras, Lyra- la niña se bloqueó y redujo la velocidad considerablemente, por lo que Sirius la adelantó con facilidad.

Cuando salió del estupor corrió como nunca lo había hecho antes, arriesgando al máximo, zigzagueando entre los barcos a ras del Támesis. Crisan y Remus se habían levantado, mirando la acción de la chica.

- Por Dios, sepárate del agua Lyra, que a tú padre le da algo como te vea- habló alto y claro Remus.

Crisan se giró a verlo al escuchar las palabras del hombre.

- Perdón, ¿Conoce a Lyra? ¡Cómo es que conoce a Lyra?- Crisan no podía contener su boca.

Remus se giró a verla, se llevó una mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó una foto en la que aparecían Sirius, James, una niña parecida a Lyra y él. Se señaló con el dedo y dijo sin apartar la vista de Lyra y su endiablada acción: "Ese soy yo". Crisan reconoció de inmediato a tres de los integrantes de la foto, "Mierda", susurró mirando al otro corredor.

- Por favor, dime que J.J. no es su padre, por favor…- rogó con un hilo de voz.- Miénteme y dime que no es mi tío Sirius.

- Vale, te miento- contestó Remus divertido- J.J. no es Sirius.

- ¿Pero cómo podemos tener tan mala suerte?- se quejó Crisan ahogando un sollozo.

Sirius había bajado la velocidad buscando a su hija, ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?, la buscó entre los edificios, cuando oyó la bocina del barco y al dirigir la mirada hacia abajo la vio doblar por la proa del navío. El corazón se le encogió en un puño y se lanzó en picado hacia la chica.

- Por el amor de Dios, Lyra, ¡elévate!- le exigió cazándola por la espalda.

Lyra pegó su cuerpo completamente al mango de la escoba de Harry, a Sirius le atemorizaba verla tan metida en la carrera, el peligro de los niños es que no controlaban las acciones peligrosas hasta que no había más remedio que hacerles caso porque les había ocurrido algún percance.

La pelea era realmente peligrosa.

- Lyra, vas a conseguir que nos matemos, por favor, vuelve a subir- le rogó su padre asiéndola hacia su cuerpo con fuerza.

- Suélteme o le descalificarán- lo amenazó la chica, se había sorprendido de que conociese su nombre, pero para ella el corredor seguía siendo, J.J.- ¡Que me suelte!.

Ambos cruzaron la meta a la par, cada uno por su lado.

Cuando aterrizaron Lyra iba echa una furia, se encaró a su manager y le contó lo ocurrido. Crisan sólo negó con la cabeza cuando ella se empeñó en que su amiga debía convencer a los árbitros para que descalificaran a su rival.

- ¿Cómo que no?- la chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Crisan, ¿Me has escuchado?.

Hacía frío y Lyra iba calada de los pies a la cabeza. Crisan asintió con la cabeza.

- No te entiendo, ¿Qué no quieres ganar?- no entendía la negativa de su amiga.

Crisan le extendió la foto que le había dado Remus. Lyra la miró con detenimiento.

- Vale, una foto de mi padre y sus amigos de escuela, ¿Y qué?- abrió la boca descomunalmente- Dime que mi padre no está aquí, Crisan, por favor, que me mata.

Lyra había comenzado a temblar de miedo, porque la sangre se le había congelado y no notaba ni frío ni calor. Cerró los ojos intentando controlar su respiración, los temblores no paraban. Sabía que en cualquier momento aparecería su padre por su espalda, la voltearía y la abofetearía, igual que había pasado en Dogstar.

- Lyra, llevas media hora compitiendo con él- le contestó su amiga pasando a su lado, para recoger el premio junto a Remus, en su forma de Kyle.

Y su corazón salió a galope, produciéndole un terrible dolor en el pecho.


	15. Chapter 15

**El cumpleaños de Remus.**

Sirius había decidido no contarle nada a Harry, nada a cambio de que su hija no le revelase que él le había mentido.

El dos de Julio, los Black montaron una fiesta sorpresa en el jardín, junto con Harry, sus amigos, y la amiga inseparable de Lyra. Toda la Orden estaba al completo, salvo una pelirroja de grandes ojos verdes.

Lyra y Crisan habían encontrado un libro en la Biblioteca de la casa anterior de Sirius, la Mansión Black, en una escapada a Londres.

Les había llevado dos noches preparar una difícil poción, pero con la inteligencia de la morena, había sido pan comido, por suerte todos y cada uno de los ingredientes estaban en la mazmorra de la casa.

Lyra se había dedicado a husmear cada habitación de la mansión aburrida después de diez minutos de ver reposar la poción, por suerte para ella, Crisan se había quedado vigilando el humo que salía de la burbujeante poción, hasta que desapareció el humo y aparecieron un par de fantasmas.

-¡Lyra!- gritó la niña emocionada.

Lyra abandonó la habitación del primer piso y bajó corriendo al hall dónde estaba el caldero.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó el fantasma de gafas.- ¿Quiénes sois?

- ¿Os acordáis de Remus John Lupin?- preguntó Lyra cautelosa.

Los dos fantasmas se giraron buscando la procedencia de la voz.

- ¡Lis!- gritaron al unísono abalanzándose hacia la niña.

- Soy Lyra- cortó la joven- Debéis dejar que la poción actúe sobre vosotros cuando derrame mi sangre sobre ella, eso os creará una unión conmigo de por vida, pero es la única condición que hay para regresaros a la vida.

Sacó una daga que había encontrado en la segunda habitación de la derecha, la que había pertenecido a una chica, hija desconocida de los Black, porque en el tapiz no salía. Se abrió de nuevo la muñeca derecha sujetando el arma con fuerza y dejó que la sangre cayera en la poción mientras Crisan tomaba dos vasos de la misma.

Soltó la daga con delicadeza, parecía cara, en el mango había incrustadas cuatro esmeraldas en forma de lágrimas.

Se llevó la otra mano a la herida y se desmayó. Crisan no le dio importancia, sabía que Lyra no se llevaba demasiado bien con la sangre, sobretodo cuando era suya y brotaba a borbotones. Derramó la poción sobre los dos espectros y esperó un par de minutos hasta que éstos adquirieron solidez.

Los dos hombres estaban totalmente desubicados.

-¿Regulus Black?- preguntó el hombre alto con gafas y el pelo totalmente revuelto. Era una calcamonía de Harry, pero más alto y bragado.

- Sí, James. El hermano de Sirius- le respondió la copia de Sirius- Lyra se va a meter en un buen lío cuando le diga a su madre lo que ha hecho.

- ¿Quién es su madre?- preguntó James sin poder creer que la chica menos femenina de todo Hogwarts hubiese tenido una preciosidad de hija como la que estaba tendida en medio del recibidor de la mansión Black.

- Su madre murió hace un mes, a manos de una panda de mortífagos, esos seguidores del tal Voldemort, ese mago tenebroso que regresó en carne y hueso hace más de un año y que el Ministerio trata de ocultar para que no cunda el pánico- habló Crisan sin rastro de temor en la voz- Ahora, si son tan amables de cargar a mi amiga y llevarla a la casa, podremos llegar a la tarta de cumpleaños de Remus, hoy cumple treinta y cinco, y vosotros dos- añadió señalándolos con el dedo- sois nuestro regalo.

- ¿Y por qué ha vuelto él?- preguntó James con sorna- Nunca le cayó bien a ninguno de los merodeadores.

- Eso es cosa de Lyra, yo no tengo ni idea- afirmó la morena.

- ¿Y tú eres?- le preguntó Regulus observándola detenidamente- Pareces Black, por los rasgos, morena, ojos grises, guapa…

La chica se ruborizó y asintió con la cabeza.

- Me conoces, soy Crisandela Alice Black- afirmó la niña apurada- Ahora es mejor que carguéis a Lyra y la llevemos a la nueva casa antes de que Sirius note nuestra desaparición, desde la carrera nos marca muy de cerca.

-¿Qué carrera?- quiso saber James.

- Pregúntaselo a tu amigo cuando lo veas, pero no lo hagas delante de Harry, pues nos…

- ¿Conoces a mi hijo?- se animó el mago. Él pensaba que su mujer y su hijo habían muerto con él aquella fatídica noche del 31 de Octubre- ¿Lily está bien?

- James- habló Regulus apenado, la pelirroja le caía bien- Lily murió anteponiéndose entre la maldición asesina que el señor Oscuro le envió a tu hijo para deshacerse de la profecía. Tú hijo se convirtió en "El niño que vivió", toda una celebridad, y fue enviado con los Dursley.

- ¿Por qué no se quedó con Sirius?- preguntó molesto.

- Porque Sirius fue enviado a Azkaban, por traidor- le explicó el joven moreno.

- Pero Sirius no era el Guardián, era Peter- explicó el mago confundido, el otro se descolocó al enterarse- ¡Mataré a Peter!

- Peter está muerto- explicó la morena acariciando la mejilla de la rubia- le dieron el beso del dementor el dos de Junio de este año. Tres días antes que Sirius cogiera la custodia de Lyra y Harry.

Los dos magos adultos se miraron, Sirius y Remus tendrían mucho que contarles, y encima aquellas dos enanas habían hecho un potente hechizo vinculante de por vida, con una poción de Artes Oscuras, ¿Qué enseñaban ahora en Hogwarts?

Cuando aparecieron por la chimenea de la nueva casa de campo se detuvo la celebración con cerca de doce caras mirando descolocados a los cuatro nuevos asistentes.

- No es posible…- susurró Remus poniéndose de pie varita en mano.

El resto, jóvenes y adultos lo imitaron.

- Pues si que te odian- bromeó James acercándose al oído de su acompañante- Harry, ¿No me vas a dar un abrazo?

Tenía más que claro quién era su hijo, dos gotas de agua no serían tan parecidas. Se sintió orgulloso, su hijo se había convertido en un apuesto mozo, aunque echó en falta esos quince años sin él.

El chico negó con la cabeza, soltó la varita y salió a la carrera atravesando el cristal.

- Por Dios…- se quejó Lyra- Son ellos de verdad, explícaselo Crisan.

Lyra salió detrás de su nuevo hermano, estaban en plena forma los dos, aunque la niña iba herida, lo detuvo saltando sobre él y derribándolo a tierra. Rodaron para no impactar de lleno contra el suelo.

- Harry, escúchame- lo tenía sujeto por la camiseta, bien sujeto- es él, de verdad.

- ¿Cómo?, Dumbledore me dijo que ni la magia más ancestral podía hacerlos volver- estaba llorando.

- Dumbledore no lo sabe todo- le espetó la chica- Encontré un libro antiguo, un libro élfico- su tono era mucho más pausado, mintiendo.

- Nadie ha descifrado la escritura élfica- le devolvió sin poder creerla.

- Eso no es cierto, ¿Quién te ha mentido tan descaradamente?- preguntó curiosa ladeando sutilmente la cabeza, ese chico era más inocente que el muñequito blanco de la Navidad muggle.

- ¿Es él de verdad?- preguntó señalando a uno de los cuatro hombres que se acercaban hacia los hermanos.

- Te lo juro- respondió volteándose.

En un mes que conocía a su padre nunca lo había visto tan dichoso, es como si aquél hombre hubiese vuelto a recuperar toda su fuerza, reía contagiando a los otros tres hombres.

El cumpleaños pasó rápido, Remus sopló las velas sin saber ya que deseo pedir, tenía a sus dos mejores amigos con él.

Todos reían, recordando viejas historias, hasta que las risas se detuvieron ante una pelea a mitad de la mesa. Lyra se acababa de levantar hecha una fiera y le acababa de derramar su jugo de calabaza a Harry, bañándolo de pies a cabeza. El chico sonrió y se limpió con la servilleta la cara.

Sirius, Remus y James miraron a Dumbledore, a la otra punta de la mesa, tenía la cara cenicienta, eso los alarmó aún más, el director nunca se asustaba por nada. Él había debido escuchar toda la discusión.

El director miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

Ginny había bajado la cabeza apesadumbrada, Hermione miraba con furia a Ron, éste asentía con la cabeza apoyando a su amigo, Fred, Crisan y George negaban con la cabeza.

-¡A mí tampoco me dejaron elegir, imbécil!- berreó Lyra sin darse cuenta que se había producido un incómodo silencio- ¡Te crees que yo estaría aquí si mi madre estuviese viva?

Lyra tenía los puños más blancos que la cal de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo cerrándolos sobre la mesa, y enfrentaba a Harry depié. Harry se levantó despacio apoyando las manos en la mesa, le sacaba prácticamente una cabeza a la niña.

-¡No me grites!- le chilló el chico molesto- ¿Qué no sabes hablar a un volumen normal? Te pasas la vida dando órdenes y gritando. Yo no te pedí que me defendieras. Me he defendido yo sólo toda la vida. ¡No te necesito!

- Eres un cretino, ¿Lo sabías? Por si no te habías dado cuenta toda esta gente está aquí por ti, porque eres el niño que vivió- escupió Lyra con fuerza- eres la joya del Ministerio, te convertiste en una leyenda cuando derrotaste a Voldemort sin mover un dedo, pues que sepas que en el próximo enfrentamiento te tendrás que defender si quieres seguir con vida. Eres tan cortito- dijo golpeando la frente del chico con un dedo- que no te has dado cuenta de eso. ¿Acaso crees que Voldemort volverá a atacarte sólo cuando falló la última vez?

-¡Ese no es tu problema!- le apartó la mano con un golpe.

- ¡Es lo que estoy tratando de explicarte, subnormal! ¡Sí es mi problema, igual que el de toda esta gente!- respiró hondo intentando calmarse, pero los ojos echaban chispas- Harry, él tiene su ejército, no tienes porqué enfrentarte a él tu solo, estamos aquí para ayudarte, porque creeos que podemos llegar a ser felices si él desaparece, por eso se montó la Orden del Fénix.

-¡Es mi causa!¡No pienso permitir que nadie muera por mi culpa!

- La gente lucha por lo que cree, y estas luchas son siempre a muerte, porque te juegas la vida en cada misión- le explicó Lyra con voz pausada, estaba harta de decirle lo mismo, el chico seguía en sus trece- También es mi causa, me adiestraron para defenderte, soy inmune a la maldición asesina- un ¡OH! Se oyó de fondo, la chica no le prestó atención.

-¡Creída!- gritó Harry- Te piensas superior a todos ellos- y señaló a todos los presentes- incluso al mejor mago después de Merlín- y señaló a su director, ella negaba con la cabeza- no eres nada, no eres nadie, no…

-¡HARRY!- el sonido de la potente voz de James lo detuvo- Ni se te ocurra- siseó el mago.

El chico lo enfrentó con la mirada, volvió la vista hacia Lyra y le espetó:

- Demuéstrame que eres mejor que yo y entonces te dejaré que el día que me enfrente a Voldemort estés a mi lado- la chica lo miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

- Sólo has de decidir el lugar, la fecha y la hora y te daré la mayor paliza que hayas recibido en tu vida- se envalentonó la chica masticando cada palabra.

El chico sonrió de medio lado y le tendió la mano.

-¡LYRA! Si estrechas esa mano no me hago responsable de mis actos- la amenazó su padre.

La niña volvió la mirada hacia su progenitor y con una amplia sonrisa estrechó la mano del chico.

- Es un trato, ahora ya no se puede romper.

- No pienso volverme atrás- le respondió la chica soltando la mano.

- Creo que han pasado olímpicamente de vosotros- rieron Regulus y Remus a dúo.

- Está claro, hijos de gatos, gatitos- y se largaron a reír ante la indignación de los dos padres.


	16. Chapter 16

**¿Cuándo os conocisteis?**

Ni Lyra ni Harry se atrevían a mirar a la cara de sus padres, esperando la terrible regañina que les tenía que llover por desobedecer una orden directa.

La chica sacó su MP3 para poder abstraerse, se colocó ambos auriculares y se aisló del resto del mundo. Tarareaba las canciones con voz aguda, Harry le sonreía. Se quitó un auricular, interesada en lo que le hacía tanta gracia al chico.

¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué te ríes?- peguntó algo molesta por si se reía de ella.

Caminaban por el pasillo central de Hogwarts, camino del despacho del director.

¿Tú no has dado nunca canto, verdad?- se mofó Harry.

No, ¿Y tú?- preguntó curiosa.

No- respondió escuetamente viendo a dos hombres morenos dirigirse hacia ellos con cara de muy pocos amigos- Creo que están más enfadados que nunca- y dio un cabezazo en dirección a los adultos.

-Esto no pinta nada bien, Harry- respondió Lyra mirando como los hombres se llevaban las manos al cinturón mientras se dirigían hacia ellos- ¿Qué tal si echamos a correr? ¿Crees que tendrán tanto aguante como nosotros?

Ambos chicos se miraron y sin mediar palabra corrieron después de girar sobre sus propios talones. Los animagos se miraron, se sonrieron y echaron a correr detrás de sus hijos. Pero, ¿Por qué corrían los chicos?

Las pisadas resonaban por la piedra, los chicos olvidaron la prohibición de correr por los pasillos, más cuando tuvieron que esquivar dos pares de brazos que salieron de la nada, y con una risa perruna muy característica.

¡Incarcereo!- se oyó desde el frente. Los chicos cayeron al suelo, sujetos por unas cuerdas mágicas.

Regulus y Remus reían recostados sobre la pared más cercana. James y Sirius acababan de poner en pie a los adolescentes.

-Sois unos tramposos- se quejó la niña.

-No somos tramposos, somos magos adultos- se defendió Cornamenta.

- Soís magosa adultos tramposos- recalcó la chica.

-Desde luego se nota que es de tu sangre, ¿Quién dijeron que era su madre?- se dirigió el hombre de gafas a su amigo de melena morena.

Lyra comenzó a temblar, aún estaba reciente el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre. Cada vez que alguien la nombraba no podía evitar temblar, al menos ya no se olvidaba de respirar.

-Basta James- le pidió su amigo sin apartar la vista de esa niña de grandes ojos azules.

El hombre miró hacia la niña, su pelo comenzaba a moverse como si una brisa la envolviese, pero sólo a ella, porque nadie más notaba más que el asfixiante calor de la carrera. Las cuerdas que momentos antes la tenían sujeta se deslizaron hasta el suelo, al igual que si alguien las hubiese desatado. Lyra tenía los ojos cerrados.

¡PLAM! ¡PLAM! ¡PLAM!....

Todos giraron para ver las puertas abrirse y cerrarse, todos con las varitas en la mano, apartando la vista de Lyra. El sonido cesó, las puertas de las aulas volvían a estar cerradas, pero Lyra ya no estaba allí.

Sirius se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Reg, ¿La has oído?- preguntó exasperado.

-¿Y Lyra?- quiso saber Harry.

-Remus, ¿Notas su presencia?- preguntó el mago de gafas sin apartar la vista de su hijo.

-Sí, fuerte y clara- giró sobre sí mismo- Pero no la veo por ningún sitio.

Remus le quitó el hechizo a Harry y le desordenó un poco más el cabello.

Sirius movió los brazos por si la niña estaba bajo la capa de Harry, pero allí no había nadie. Una risa infantil les llegó por encima de sus cabezas.

-Baja Lyra- pidió Sirius, contando cada sílaba.

-No, no- canturreó la niña.

-¿Cómo has llegado ahí?- quiso saber su tío carnal, entre disgustado y enfadado.

Lyra se encogió de hombros, realmente no lo sabía, sólo sabía que había querido ir allí y se apareció en el lugar.

-Señorita Black- sonó la voz del director a su espalda, encima del travesaño- Si me rompe el colegio tendré que descontárselo del sueldo a su padre.

-¡AAAAAAAAAA!- tremendo sobresalto se llevó Lyra.

Todos corrieron en su auxilio al verla precipitarse hacia la fría y dura piedra del suelo. Pero la chica cayó sobre los dos pies flexionando las rodillas para después ponerse erguida, sobre el alfeizar de la ventana del primer piso, a escasos centímetros del borde.

-Bájate de ahí- le ordenó su padre con una mano en el pecho- ¡AHORA!

Lyra saltó hacia el interior del pasillo y pasó por delante de su padre sin apartar la vista de sus manos.

-Que sepas que cuando esté en Hogwarts sólo serás un profesor más- le recordó.

-¿La mato o la mato?- preguntó mirando hacia James.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Hermano, tú eras igual de chulo- le recordó su amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí- se quejó el hombre- anímamela, sólo le falta que le hinches el ego.

Los adultos rieron y se alejaron de padre e hija junto a Harry.

Sirius se recargó sobre la piedra y se deslizó hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas. Lyra se había quedado plantada frente a él, a escasos dos metros, mirando hacia el suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

El hombre recordó la última noche que pasó con Elisabeth Dorian y es que aquella jovencita cada día le recordaba más a la mujer de la cuál se había enamorado perdidamente.

-¿Salisteis mucho tiempo?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Eh?- la pregunta lo había pillado desprevenido.

-Mamá y tú- se sentó a su lado, sin miedo- ¿Salisteis mucho tiempo antes de concebirme? ¿Cuándo os conocisteis? ¿Por qué no os casasteis como los padres de Harry?

-Nos conocimos aquí- dijo señalando el pasillo.

-En Hogwarts, ¿Cómo no?- dijo la chica a desgana. Siempre se había imaginado el amor entre sus padres como algo insólito, ¿Cómo habían terminado una Slytherin y un Gryffindor juntos? La verdad es que siempre había hecho castillos en el aire, pues su madre aunque le hubiese hablado correctamente sobre el señor Black, nunca le había contado toda la historia, como si hubiese una parte de la que se avergonzase- Cuando la viste por primera vez, ¿Supiste que era tu media naranja?

Su padre la miró divertido, sin poder contener la carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó molesta.

-Cariño, tu madre y yo tuvimos siempre un malentendido- dijo secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿Soy fruto de una noche de descontrol?- Sirius la miró algo sorprendido, su hija acababa de cumplir trece años, ¿Qué sabía ella del sexo? Pero si era una niña, aún, y por mucho tiempo por él lo seguiría siendo- Pero ya habíais terminado el colegio y la universidad cuando tuvisteis relaciones.

Ahora la miró con miedo, él había mantenido relaciones sexuales desde la edad de su hija, ¿Cuándo se le despertaría a ella la líbido? Por lo que sabía a las Black se les despertaba muy pronto, y la primera vez que tuvo relaciones con Lis, ella tenía dieciséis años y ya no era virgen. Se levantó de sopetón, dejándose a la niña bastante sorprendida.

-Vamos- apremió el mago extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Papá…- se quejó la chica llevando sus manos a la espalda.- ¿Cuándo conociste a mamá?

-En su séptimo año.

-¿Y mantuvisteis relaciones- su padre le tapó la boca.

-Lyra, no es lugar ni momento para esta conversación, espera a ser mayor de edad- le reprochó el mago, algo acalorado.

-¿Por qué?- se quejó Lyra mientras su padre la ponía en pie con un solo brazo y se la echaba al hombro como si se tratase de un fardo.

-¿Qué porqué? Pues porque eres una cría para hablar de esos temas.

-¡Tengo trece años!- protestó molesta.

-Pues eso, una mocosa- resolvió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

La única verdad de todo aquel asunto era que había evadido el tema, no se sentía preparado para contarle la verdad. ¿Qué pensaría Lyra si le decía que su madre era la prometida de su tío Regulus y qué él se la había levantado enamorándola perdidamente?

-¿Mamá era la prometida del tío Regulus?- Sirius se detuvo en seco y soltó a su hija. Sólo lo había pensado.- ¿Y por qué se la levantaste? ¿Qué le levantaste?

-Lyra eso no se hace. No te puedes meter en los pensamientos de las personas- la regañó como buen padre.

-Lo acabas de decir, papá- se quejó Lyra, ella no había gastado la varita.

-Lyra, por favor, no estoy senil. Yo no he dicho nada.

-Pues yo no he gastado la varita- se defendió la niña.

-¿Por qué me mientes?- dijo mientras le daba la vuelta en busca de la varita de la niña- ¿Y tú varita?

-Se rompió esta mañana. Tendré que comprarme otra, ¿Crees que Ollivander pondrá pegas esta vez?- preguntó risueña.

-¿Cómo que esta vez? ¿Cuántas varitas has roto?- preguntó el padre alarmado.

La niña detuvo el paso, miró hacia el techo y empezó a contar con los dedos, su padre se alarmó aún más cuando la niña cambió de mano.

-Ocho en total, no son muchas, ¿Verdad?- y giró la cabeza.

-¡Ocho!- gritó el mago llevándose las manos a la cabeza- Ocho varitas desde que entraste a Hogwarts.

-No, en Hogwarts sólo tres, dos el primer año y la otra ahora, esta última me gustaba más, pero era demasiado pesada. La que tuve con siete- rememoró aquella varita, de sauce y nervio de dragón- esa si era buena, y ligera, pero se partió en un duelo con el abuelo.

-¿Te batías en duelo con el señor Dorian?- Sirius no salía de su asombro, el profesor de la Academia de Aurores en duelos había sido el señor Dorian y era un hueso difícil de roer, ni siquiera pudo imaginarse que clase de hechizos podría lanzarle a una niña de siete años.

-De ataque, papá. El abuelo me lanzaba hechizos de ataque para que entrenase los de defensa, fue él quién me enseñó a protegerme de la maldición asesina, dijo que lo podría conseguir si me concentraba lo bastante, al principio me desmayaba, ahora sólo me produce heridas como esta- dijo señalándose la frente, la sangre reseca alarmó más a Sirius, no se había dado cuenta de que su hija estaba herida- Ya no me duele- mintió Lyra, restándole importancia al asunto.


	17. Chapter 17

**¿Cuándo os conocisteis?**

Ni Lyra ni Harry se atrevían a mirar a la cara de sus padres, esperando la terrible regañina que les tenía que llover por desobedecer una orden directa.

La chica sacó su MP3 para poder abstraerse, se colocó ambos auriculares y se aisló del resto del mundo. Tarareaba las canciones con voz aguda, Harry le sonreía. Se quitó un auricular, interesada en lo que le hacía tanta gracia al chico.

¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué te ríes?- peguntó algo molesta por si se reía de ella.

Caminaban por el pasillo central de Hogwarts, camino del despacho del director.

¿Tú no has dado nunca canto, verdad?- se mofó Harry.

No, ¿Y tú?- preguntó curiosa.

No- respondió escuetamente viendo a dos hombres morenos dirigirse hacia ellos con cara de muy pocos amigos- Creo que están más enfadados que nunca- y dio un cabezazo en dirección a los adultos.

-Esto no pinta nada bien, Harry- respondió Lyra mirando como los hombres se llevaban las manos al cinturón mientras se dirigían hacia ellos- ¿Qué tal si echamos a correr? ¿Crees que tendrán tanto aguante como nosotros?

Ambos chicos se miraron y sin mediar palabra corrieron después de girar sobre sus propios talones. Los animagos se miraron, se sonrieron y echaron a correr detrás de sus hijos. Pero, ¿Por qué corrían los chicos?

Las pisadas resonaban por la piedra, los chicos olvidaron la prohibición de correr por los pasillos, más cuando tuvieron que esquivar dos pares de brazos que salieron de la nada, y con una risa perruna muy característica.

¡Incarcereo!- se oyó desde el frente. Los chicos cayeron al suelo, sujetos por unas cuerdas mágicas.

Regulus y Remus reían recostados sobre la pared más cercana. James y Sirius acababan de poner en pie a los adolescentes.

-Sois unos tramposos- se quejó la niña.

-No somos tramposos, somos magos adultos- se defendió Cornamenta.

- Soís magosa adultos tramposos- recalcó la chica.

-Desde luego se nota que es de tu sangre, ¿Quién dijeron que era su madre?- se dirigió el hombre de gafas a su amigo de melena morena.

Lyra comenzó a temblar, aún estaba reciente el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre. Cada vez que alguien la nombraba no podía evitar temblar, al menos ya no se olvidaba de respirar.

-Basta James- le pidió su amigo sin apartar la vista de esa niña de grandes ojos azules.

El hombre miró hacia la niña, su pelo comenzaba a moverse como si una brisa la envolviese, pero sólo a ella, porque nadie más notaba más que el asfixiante calor de la carrera. Las cuerdas que momentos antes la tenían sujeta se deslizaron hasta el suelo, al igual que si alguien las hubiese desatado. Lyra tenía los ojos cerrados.

¡PLAM! ¡PLAM! ¡PLAM!....

Todos giraron para ver las puertas abrirse y cerrarse, todos con las varitas en la mano, apartando la vista de Lyra. El sonido cesó, las puertas de las aulas volvían a estar cerradas, pero Lyra ya no estaba allí.

Sirius se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Reg, ¿La has oído?- preguntó exasperado.

-¿Y Lyra?- quiso saber Harry.

-Remus, ¿Notas su presencia?- preguntó el mago de gafas sin apartar la vista de su hijo.

-Sí, fuerte y clara- giró sobre sí mismo- Pero no la veo por ningún sitio.

Remus le quitó el hechizo a Harry y le desordenó un poco más el cabello.

Sirius movió los brazos por si la niña estaba bajo la capa de Harry, pero allí no había nadie. Una risa infantil les llegó por encima de sus cabezas.

-Baja Lyra- pidió Sirius, contando cada sílaba.

-No, no- canturreó la niña.

-¿Cómo has llegado ahí?- quiso saber su tío carnal, entre disgustado y enfadado.

Lyra se encogió de hombros, realmente no lo sabía, sólo sabía que había querido ir allí y se apareció en el lugar.

-Señorita Black- sonó la voz del director a su espalda, encima del travesaño- Si me rompe el colegio tendré que descontárselo del sueldo a su padre.

-¡AAAAAAAAAA!- tremendo sobresalto se llevó Lyra.

Todos corrieron en su auxilio al verla precipitarse hacia la fría y dura piedra del suelo. Pero la chica cayó sobre los dos pies flexionando las rodillas para después ponerse erguida, sobre el alfeizar de la ventana del primer piso, a escasos centímetros del borde.

-Bájate de ahí- le ordenó su padre con una mano en el pecho- ¡AHORA!

Lyra saltó hacia el interior del pasillo y pasó por delante de su padre sin apartar la vista de sus manos.

-Que sepas que cuando esté en Hogwarts sólo serás un profesor más- le recordó.

-¿La mato o la mato?- preguntó mirando hacia James.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Hermano, tú eras igual de chulo- le recordó su amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí- se quejó el hombre- anímamela, sólo le falta que le hinches el ego.

Los adultos rieron y se alejaron de padre e hija junto a Harry.

Sirius se recargó sobre la piedra y se deslizó hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas. Lyra se había quedado plantada frente a él, a escasos dos metros, mirando hacia el suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

El hombre recordó la última noche que pasó con Elisabeth Dorian y es que aquella jovencita cada día le recordaba más a la mujer de la cuál se había enamorado perdidamente.

-¿Salisteis mucho tiempo?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Eh?- la pregunta lo había pillado desprevenido.

-Mamá y tú- se sentó a su lado, sin miedo- ¿Salisteis mucho tiempo antes de concebirme? ¿Cuándo os conocisteis? ¿Por qué no os casasteis como los padres de Harry?

-Nos conocimos aquí- dijo señalando el pasillo.

-En Hogwarts, ¿Cómo no?- dijo la chica a desgana. Siempre se había imaginado el amor entre sus padres como algo insólito, ¿Cómo habían terminado una Slytherin y un Gryffindor juntos? La verdad es que siempre había hecho castillos en el aire, pues su madre aunque le hubiese hablado correctamente sobre el señor Black, nunca le había contado toda la historia, como si hubiese una parte de la que se avergonzase- Cuando la viste por primera vez, ¿Supiste que era tu media naranja?

Su padre la miró divertido, sin poder contener la carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó molesta.

-Cariño, tu madre y yo tuvimos siempre un malentendido- dijo secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿Soy fruto de una noche de descontrol?- Sirius la miró algo sorprendido, su hija acababa de cumplir trece años, ¿Qué sabía ella del sexo? Pero si era una niña, aún, y por mucho tiempo por él lo seguiría siendo- Pero ya habíais terminado el colegio y la universidad cuando tuvisteis relaciones.

Ahora la miró con miedo, él había mantenido relaciones sexuales desde la edad de su hija, ¿Cuándo se le despertaría a ella la líbido? Por lo que sabía a las Black se les despertaba muy pronto, y la primera vez que tuvo relaciones con Lis, ella tenía dieciséis años y ya no era virgen. Se levantó de sopetón, dejándose a la niña bastante sorprendida.

-Vamos- apremió el mago extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Papá…- se quejó la chica llevando sus manos a la espalda.- ¿Cuándo conociste a mamá?

-En su séptimo año.

-¿Y mantuvisteis relaciones- su padre le tapó la boca.

-Lyra, no es lugar ni momento para esta conversación, espera a ser mayor de edad- le reprochó el mago, algo acalorado.

-¿Por qué?- se quejó Lyra mientras su padre la ponía en pie con un solo brazo y se la echaba al hombro como si se tratase de un fardo.

-¿Qué porqué? Pues porque eres una cría para hablar de esos temas.

-¡Tengo trece años!- protestó molesta.

-Pues eso, una mocosa- resolvió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

La única verdad de todo aquel asunto era que había evadido el tema, no se sentía preparado para contarle la verdad. ¿Qué pensaría Lyra si le decía que su madre era la prometida de su tío Regulus y qué él se la había levantado enamorándola perdidamente?

-¿Mamá era la prometida del tío Regulus?- Sirius se detuvo en seco y soltó a su hija. Sólo lo había pensado.- ¿Y por qué se la levantaste? ¿Qué le levantaste?

-Lyra eso no se hace. No te puedes meter en los pensamientos de las personas- la regañó como buen padre.

-Lo acabas de decir, papá- se quejó Lyra, ella no había gastado la varita.

-Lyra, por favor, no estoy senil. Yo no he dicho nada.

-Pues yo no he gastado la varita- se defendió la niña.

-¿Por qué me mientes?- dijo mientras le daba la vuelta en busca de la varita de la niña- ¿Y tú varita?

-Se rompió esta mañana. Tendré que comprarme otra, ¿Crees que Ollivander pondrá pegas esta vez?- preguntó risueña.

-¿Cómo que esta vez? ¿Cuántas varitas has roto?- preguntó el padre alarmado.

La niña detuvo el paso, miró hacia el techo y empezó a contar con los dedos, su padre se alarmó aún más cuando la niña cambió de mano.

-Ocho en total, no son muchas, ¿Verdad?- y giró la cabeza.

-¡Ocho!- gritó el mago llevándose las manos a la cabeza- Ocho varitas desde que entraste a Hogwarts.

-No, en Hogwarts sólo tres, dos el primer año y la otra ahora, esta última me gustaba más, pero era demasiado pesada. La que tuve con siete- rememoró aquella varita, de sauce y nervio de dragón- esa si era buena, y ligera, pero se partió en un duelo con el abuelo.

-¿Te batías en duelo con el señor Dorian?- Sirius no salía de su asombro, el profesor de la Academia de Aurores en duelos había sido el señor Dorian y era un hueso difícil de roer, ni siquiera pudo imaginarse que clase de hechizos podría lanzarle a una niña de siete años.

-De ataque, papá. El abuelo me lanzaba hechizos de ataque para que entrenase los de defensa, fue él quién me enseñó a protegerme de la maldición asesina, dijo que lo podría conseguir si me concentraba lo bastante, al principio me desmayaba, ahora sólo me produce heridas como esta- dijo señalándose la frente, la sangre reseca alarmó más a Sirius, no se había dado cuenta de que su hija estaba herida- Ya no me duele- mintió Lyra, restándole importancia al asunto.


	18. Chapter 18

**31 de Julio: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

Cuando regresaron a casa se encontraron una nota encima de la mesa de la cocina.

"_Para Harry y Lyra;_

_Os esperamos en la Madriguera a las siete y media de la tarde._

_No traigáis comida, mamá se encarga de todo._

_Con cariño, vuestros amigos,_

_La Orden del Fénix y los chicos."_

¿Quién ha escrito la nota?- preguntó Lyra sin entender qué pasaba.

Ni idea, no es la caligrafía de nadie que conozca- le devolvió el chico a desgana- ¿Crees que será una trampa de…?

Los hombres de la casa no daban crédito a la conversación que tenían en la cocina los dos adolescentes, ¿Qué acaso habían olvidado que hoy era su cumpleaños? ¿Cuándo dejarían de preocuparles esas cosas de adultos y empezarían a disfrutar de la vida? Harry y Lyra debatían ahora entre enseñarles la nota a los adultos o deshacerse de ella, la verdad es que lo que no se les había pasado por la cabeza es que la caligrafía fuese de James, y que el cumpleaños de los chicos lo tuviesen apalabrado con la señora Weasley desde mediados de Julio, porque ninguno de los dos había disfrutado de un cumpleaños en toda regla en su vida, una por estar entrenando día tras día y el otro por vivir con unos muggles que lo odiaban. Así que no les cabía en la cabeza que aquello fuese una invitación normal.

Los adultos se cansaron de esperar una reacción agradable de los chicos y asaltaron la cocina.

-¿Qué es eso Harry?- preguntó el señor de gafas señalando el pergamino que llevaba el chico en la mano. Él instintivamente lo escondió en su espalda.

-¿El qué?- preguntó descolocado, Lyra negó con la cabeza, aquel chico no tenía picardía.

-¿Qué es eso Lyra?- le preguntó su padre.

-Una nota- contestó secamente_._

-Muy graciosa, ¿Tan tonto me crees?- le devolvió el mago adulto.

-¿Por qué te tengo que responder yo, eh?¿Acaso no ves que la tiene Harry? Pregúntale a él.- respondió molesta.

-Te lo he preguntado a ti- se sentó tranquilo en una de las sillas. Kreacher se le acercó con el miedo dibujado en el rostro, no le quitaba la vista a Lyra, por si acaso su ira se volvía hacia él.

-Dásela- le susurró al chico.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor, Harry, dásela- le volvió a pedir con buenas palabras.

-Tú no lo entiendes, no quiero poner a nadie en peligro, estoy harto de que la gente muera por mi culpa- los chicos hablaban entre ellos como si no tuvieran espectadores.

-Harry, por favor, deja de ser víctima, la gente no muere por tu culpa- le habló tranquila Lyra llevando su mano hacia la nota.

Harry la apartó de un manotazo y Lyra tuvo una reacción instintiva, le aplastó la nariz de un puñetazo, se había sentido amenazada. El chico cayó al suelo con una mano tapándose la boca, Lyra se quedó depié frente a él helada, era la primera vez que había podido agredir a alguien desde que su madre hizo que le pusieran aquel hechizo.

Los adultos se miraban sorprendidos, hacía siglos que no veían a nadie lanzar un puño tan rápido y causar un golpe tan certero, Sirius había sido bueno en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero eso se tenía que practicar para salir así de bien.

Sirius se levantó para socorrer a su ahijado, el chico rehusó la ayuda de un manotazo, avergonzado al ser derrotado por una chica dos años menor que él.

-A tu cuarto, Lyra. Estás castigada- le señaló la puerta de la cocina.

-Lo siento, Harry- se disculpó Lyra apenada. Ella en ningún momento pretendía causarle daño, pero cuando te entrenaban salía así.- No se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo- agachó la cabeza y salió de la cocina.

Sentía repulsión hacia ella misma. ¿Por qué había golpeado a Harry?

Un grito ensordecedor le atravesó los oídos, era Harry. Volvió a la cocina y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Harry se sujetaba la cabeza como si se le fuese a partir por la mitad, su tío Regulus estaba inconsciente en el suelo, había caído desde la silla en la que se encontraba sentado hacia escasos segundos, Sirius, Remus y James trataban de sostener al chico para mirarle a los ojos, pero éste no podía con su dolor.

Ahora entendía porque había golpeado a Harry, porque en su cabeza estaba Voldemort.

-¡Harry!- pudo llegar delante de él, apartando el abrazo de James- Escúchame, Harry. No es verdad.

-¡Sí lo es!- gritó el chaval, llorando impotente- Están atacando la Madriguera.

-Vale, es verdad- aseguró la chica saliendo de la estancia para dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas, jovencita?- preguntó un apuesto mago cogiéndola del brazo.

-A partirle la cara a Voldy, ¿Dónde si no?- respondió orgullosa.

-Vosotros dos os quedáis aquí, ¿Entendido?- y cerró la puerta de un golpe seco.

-De eso nada, me he pasado la vida entrenando para este momento. Ni por todo el oro del mundo me lo perdería- la sangre le había comenzado a hervir.

Su padre la llevó hasta la cocina y la obligó a sentarse en una silla. Lyra hizo el intento de levantarse pero su padre la agachó con una mano sobre su hombro.

-Vamos a ir nosotros. Ni se os ocurra salir de la casa. No me conocéis enfadado- les advirtió el mago realmente preocupado por los dos adolescentes. James lo secundó con la mirada- Cuando despierte mi hermano que os lleve a Grimauld Place, allí estaréis seguros.

-No pienso quedarme cruzado de brazos mientras vosotros arriesgáis la vida- habló un chico de quince años poniéndose en pie desde el suelo.

Su padre sonrió orgulloso al ver la decisión de su hijo en las palabras, pero un apuesto amigo moreno cogió al chico del brazo y lo sentó junto a su hija.

-He dicho que vosotros esperáis hasta que se despierte Regulus y le decís que os lleve a Grimauld Place. Nosotros acudiremos allí con el resto de la Orden.

-Vale, papá- respondió Lyra convincente.

Remus fue el único que dudó de la complacencia de la rubia de ojos azules, y es que por lo que la había conocido de los años de profesor cuando Lyra aceptaba sin replicar es porque tenía un as debajo de la manga.

-No me fío un pelo de dejarme a esos dos solos en la casa- les habló el mago más sensato a sus dos mejores amigos, que se morían de ganas por entrar en acción.

Salieron de la casa y se desaparecieron para aparecerse en el jardín de la casa de los Weasley, allí había una encarnizada batalla, donde los jóvenes magos esquivaban hechizos arrastrándose por el suelo.

La Orden del Fénix estaba casi al completo, el resto eran mortífagos, y a Voldemort no se le veía por ningún sitio.

Lyra le guiñó un ojo a Harry.

-Vamos Harry- lo animó levantándose de la silla.

Harry la miró sin comprenderla. ¿Qué acaso no recordaba como se las gastaba su padre cuando se enfadaba?

Lyra cogió su escoba y la de Harry se la tendió guiñándole un ojo.

-¿De verdad te creíste que me iba a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados cuando están atacando a mis amigos?- le preguntó la chica saliendo por la puerta de casa y montando sobre su escoba.

-¿La verdad? Sí- respondió él imitándola- Creo que si salimos vivos de esta tendremos que ocultarnos de tu padre una temporada hasta que se le pase el cabreo.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario, pero fue una risa tonta, sentían el nerviosismo correr por sus venas pero no sentían miedo como les pasaba a la mayoría de magos cuando se tenían que enfrentar a la magia oscura de los mortífagos.

-¡Sígueme!- gritó Lyra mientras bordeaba el bosque que daba a la Madriguera pegada al mango de su escoba.

-¡Lyra!- devolvió Harry cuando cuatro mortífagos aparecieron de la nada, lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro.

-Mierda- murmuró la chica girando ciento ochenta grados para poder enfrentar a los cuatro magos que habían decidido atacar a Harry.

Harry esquivó una de las maldiciones, sacó su varita y desarmó a un mortífago, Lyra fue rápida y apresó la varita del mago tenebroso antes de que impactase con el suelo.

Realizó un floritura sobre Harry y se adentraron en el bosque entre el ramaje, esquivando las pinchas de los pinos.

Harry fue el primero en aparecer en casa de su amigo Ron, llevándose la mirada de reproche de su padrino, pero al animago se le bajó el enojo cunado Harry desarmó a un mortífago que iba cara a Hermione e hirió con un Sectumsemptra de gravedad a otro, causándole feas heridas en el rostro, tras la máscara, el mortífago cayó al suelo inerte.

La Orden celebró la victoria sin ninguna baja.

Sirius se acercó a su ahijado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Dónde está Lyra?- preguntó el mago conocido como Remus.

Harry tragó y se quedó blanco. Sirius negó con la cabeza y James se acercó para socorrer a su amigo del terrible golpe contra el suelo.

-Dime que no ha muerto- le rogó su padrino con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.- Harry, por favor…

Harry negó con la cabeza, hacía más de una hora que se había separado, él acudió a la Madriguera y ella lo tenía que haber seguido, ¿Dónde puñetas se había metido Lyra?

-¡HARRY!- se oyó el grito desesperado de Lyra desde el cielo.

-Es Lyra- se alegró el muchacho saliendo de la casa al jardín.

Todos pudieron ver a Harry volar en su Saeta de Fuego, custodiado por la chica, que volaba alrededor, y al mismo tiempo lo veían plantado en medio del jardín a su lado. Ron miraba a uno y otro Harry sin entender lo que ocurría, Hermione miró a Lyra y se llevó las dos manos a la boca ahogando un grito de terror. Cuatro Avada Kedabra acababan de impactar en la espalda de la niña, la niña perdió el control de su escoba y se precipitó sobre el cobertizo.

La marca apareció en el cielo, aquella maldita calavera en la que salía una serpiente de la mandíbula. Los mortífagos fueron derribados al mismo tiempo que en el cobertizo del señor Weasley se oía una maldición precedida de un sonido metálico.

-Mi Nimbus…- sollozó Lyra saliendo del cobertizo con la camiseta desgarrada, el pelo revuelto, rasguños en la cara y su escoba en tres trozos.

-Está viva- razonó Fred llevándose una mano a la cabeza de la sorpresa.

-Creo que mi regalo le va a encantar- canturreó James golpeando el hombro de su amigo.

-¿Esa es Lyra o es un doble como el de Harry?- preguntó Ginny contentísima que el verdadero Harry estuviese a su lado.

-Esta chica no deja de sorprenderme, hermano- afirmó George.

Harry no se atrevía a abrir la boca, estaba realmente enfadado con Lyra, la chica había enfrentado sola a Voldemort, porque él sabía que uno de los cuatro mortífagos que volaban tras él era "Voldy" como lo solía llamar Lyra cariñosamente.

Se acercó a paso decidido a la chica.

-¡Estás loca!- le gritó mirándola a los ojos.

El berrido lo escucharon hasta en Londres, los padres de los chicos se acercaron hasta ellos a la carrera, cogiendo cada uno a su respectivo.

-¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer! ¡Iban a por ti!

-¡Me lanzaste contra el árbol! ¡Casi me mato!- le gritó Harry intentando soltarse del abrazo de su padre.

-¡Quejica!

-Basta- dijo Sirius a media voz.

-Por favor, Harry- suplicó James, al ver que no conseguía controlar al chico, ni bajarle el mal humor- Podéis explicaros sin mataros.

Los chicos parecían haberse apaciguado, al menos ya no intentaban agarrarse y enzarzarse en una pelea a puñetazos.

-¿Me prometes estarte quieta estés donde estés si te suelto?- le preguntó Sirius a su hija.

-Y tú, Harry, ¿Si te suelto te mantienes donde estás?- le preguntó James.

Ambos asintieron y cuando se vieron libres levantaron la varita a la vez: ¡Depulso!.

Consecuencia, Harry impactó con su padre y Lyra con el suyo, provocando la caída de ambos magos y un grito aterrador en la garganta de la niña.

Harry rompió su palabra y se arrodilló al lado de su "hermana". Pudo verle la camiseta rota y una fea herida con la carne chamuscada en la espalda.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas herida?- le preguntó Harry preocupadísimo revisándole la herida.

-No seas idiota, ¿Acaso crees que ellos han dejado de atacarnos cuando me hirieron la primera vez? Han seguido atacándonos igual.

-¡AVADA KEDABRA!- Lyra actuó por instinto y se echó sobre Harry.

El rayo impactó sobre el mismo punto que los otros, dejándola inconsciente por el dolor.

Harry la abrazó con fuerza al notar el cuerpo inmóvil.

-Lyra- rogó con un hilo de voz- ¿Por qué?

Sirius vomitó y James se acercó para quitar el cuerpo de la niña de encima de su hijo. Éste la tenía aferrada con fuerza.

-Vamos Harry, si nos dejas quizás podamos hacer algo- le explicó su padre intentando apartarlo.

-No…- negaba el chico apresando la espalda de la chica y manchándose de sangre.

Apartar a Lyra de Harry había sido lo más doloroso que había hecho James en su vida.

Sirius se convirtió en Hocicos y gruñía a todo aquél que intentaba acercarse al cuerpo de su hija.

Los ánimos estaban por los suelos. Un día que deberían estar celebrando con júbilo la derrota de Voldemort, era uno de los días más tristes de toda su vida. Responsable Lyra Deneb Black.


	19. Chapter 19

**El expediente de Lyra.**

Hermione abrazó a Harry por la espalda.

-¿Está muerta?- preguntó el chico en un susurro.

Hermione le besó la cabeza y apoyó su frente en el hombro del chico soltando un sollozo irreprimible.

-Mione, se mueve- dijo Harry demasiado seguro sin poder apartar la vista del delicado cuerpo custodiado por Hocicos.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se fijó en el pequeño cuerpo. Los dedos de las manos empezaban a moverse.

Ron se acercó corriendo hacia ellos, cayendo sobre el cuerpo del padrino de la niña, que no podía reprimir su dolor y guardar la compostura entre los más jóvenes.

El grito de dolor del licántropo sobresaltó a todos que voltearon a verlos.

Hocicos se volvió a convertir en Sirius y atravesó a su amigo con la mirada.

Lyra había conseguido sentarse con las piernas cruzadas.

-Es que se ha de tener mala suerte- se quejó la niña- Auch.

Aquellas palabras reclamaron la atención de todos los presentes. Los jóvenes se abrazaron y Remus corrió al lado de su ahijada.

-¿Está tan mal como presiento?- preguntó la chica con la cara contraída de dolor.

-Está peor- respondió Remus alegre de verla con vida- Lyra, tienes la piel chamuscada alrededor de un boquete de un centímetro de diámetro.

-¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte, tío Remus?- lloriqueó la niña.

-Porque te expones al peligro sin motivo- le respondió su padre levantándola del suelo de una oreja- ¿Qué te dije?

-Papá, de verdad, que la necesito- se quejó la niña aguantando el tirón de su padre con ambas manos.

Harry se acercó hasta ellos y abrazó a Lyra con fuerza. La soltó y levantó dos dedos.

-Si Harry, van dos en la misma noche. Me debes un regalo muy grande- le soltó la niña. Sirius pensaba que la mataba allí mismo por el susto y el disgusto que le acababa de dar.

-Está loca- murmuró Hermione.

Ron asintió con la cabeza, feliz de que la lucha contra Voldemort hubiese finalizado, por fin podrían tener un año tranquilo en el colegio y disfrutar de él como cualquier otro estudiante.

La chica de recién estrenados trece años se desapareció junto con su padre en medio de una fuerte discusión.

Remus desapareció minutos después, siguiendo el rastro de su amigo.

"Ojo loco" Moody, auror condecorado y parte activa de la Orden apareció en Grimauld Place, alertado por Regulus con un Patronus parlante, ante los gritos que llegaban del cuarto de Sirius emitidos por su sobrina.

A él no lo habían dejado entrar con la niña, Remus se había aparecido poco después y a él sí lo había dejado entrar. Se sentía bastante desplazado.

Harry y James no tardaron en aparecer en la casa. Harry la recorrió en silencio, había cabezas de elfos colgadas por todos los pasillos.

Tonks apareció poco después con la Profesora McGonagal, Madame Pomfrey y el director Albus Dumbledore. Poco después llamaba al timbre Severus Snape, cargado con un maletín de cuero.

Cuando Snape entró en el cuarto los gritos se oyeron desgarradores.

-Maldita sea, Sirius, sujétala- se oyó a Severus quejarse.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?- las palabras del mago sonaron molestas.

Se oyó un bofetón y los gritos cambiaron a sollozos.

Poco después empezaron todos a bajar. Con la cara cenicienta, y sin mediar palabra.

Madame Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagal se colaron en la cocina y prepararon té para calmar los ánimos. Nadie había conocido a alguien que tolerase tan bien la maldición asesina, y que pudiese vivir para contarlo.

Sirius obligó a su hija a darse una ducha y colocarse un pijama de seda rosa.

-Odio el rosa- se quejó Lyra contemplando lo bien que le quedaba ese color.

-Y yo odio que me desobedezcas- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa contemplando el bonito cuerpo de su hija mientras esta se ponía los pantalones y él desabrochaba los botones de la camisa.

La chica abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda de su padre y sacó una vieja camiseta negra con una Harley pintada en la espalda.

-Deja eso ahí, no es tuyo- le soltó su padre quitándole la camiseta de las manos y arrojándola de nuevo dentro del cajón. La chica tuvo que apartar las manos con rapidez, pues su padre cerraba el cajón recostándose sobre él.- Ayúdame un poquito, Lyra, por favor.

-Y si no quiero, ¿Me volverás a pegar?- preguntó apretando los dientes.

Sirius se sentó sobre su antigua cama, aquella habitación le traía demasiados recuerdos, muchos con Isis.

-Estabas fuera de control, pequeña- le explicó su padre.

-Me hacíais daño, papá- se explicó Lyra.

-Bien, pero no por eso tenías que morder a Snape- le contestó su padre.

-Él era el que más daño me hacía- replicó Lyra molesta.

Sirius sonrió, nunca le había caído bien Snape, siempre había sido el blanco de sus bromas cuando él fue a Hogwarts. Pero ahora debería tragarse su orgullo y su alma de merodeador para convertirse en un padre ejemplar en el colegio.

-Vamos, Lyra, vístete y bajemos a charlar-dijo el mago pasándole una manga del pijama por un brazo.

-No pienso bajar con esto, además quiero salir a celebrar la victoria- dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro- Mejor me pongo algo de ropa. ¿Y mis vaqueros?

-Los tiré, estaban rotos- respondió su padre con simpleza.

¿Los tiraste?- apenas podía siquiera parpadear- ¿Por qué? Se llevan así.

-Harry no los lleva rotos- miró a su hija con detenimiento.

-Harry es un chico, los chicos no los llevan rotos salvo que sean patinadores- le explicó la chica.

-¿Tú eres patinadora?- quiso saber Sirius recordando una pequeña rubia que le hacia la vida imposible en su adolescencia. Cada día se sentía más orgulloso de la chica, toda una sangre pura mezclada en el mundo no mágico, su sueño desde niño.

-Sí, lo soy- era verdad, pero ella no los llevaba rotos porque fuera patinadora, sino porque le gustaban desgastados, de hecho se los compraba ya desgastados y con algún roto, que se le ajustasen a las caderas pero que le quedasen anchos de camal, para que las zapatillas de bota quedasen por dentro del camal. Al igual que no le gustaba coserse el dobladillo, y simplemente le daba tijeretazo a lo que le sobraba de largo, a los pocos lavados caían los flecos con gracia.

-¿Querrías ir conmigo a patinar?- Lyra lo miró con la boca abierta, luego marcó una pronunciada sonrisa y comenzó a reír cogiéndose la barriga. Señalando a su padre con el dedo.

-¿Tú sabes lo que es patinar?- pudo decir entre risas.

El mago afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Harry sabe?- preguntó el hombre algo molesto ante la reacción de su hija, con la camisa del pijama de la niña casi en el suelo.

-Supongo que sí sabe lo que es patinar, él vivió con muggles hasta los catorce- abrió su baúl y sacó unos patines de bota, hechos con unas zapatillas viejas- Mira, estos son mis patines de calle, luego- sacó unas botas blancas semirígidas- acoplo estas para patinar en pista cubierta, y si voy a pista de hielo- rebuscó en el fondo y sacó unos patines de cuchilla- utilizo estos.

Sirius tocaba las cuchillas, realmente estaban afiladas.

-¿Patinas bien?- quiso saber el mago, denotando curiosidad. Aunque lo que realmente quería saber era qué tipo de patinaje realizaba.

- Bueno, no soy una experta, pero me gusta arriesgar. Yo patino para practicar equilibrio.- respondió Lyra metiéndolo de nuevo todo en el baúl.

-¿Sabes donde hay una pista de patinaje?- se aventuró Sirius a preguntar- ¿Podríamos ir esta noche? Ya sabes, para celebrar la victoria.

Su hija lo miró sorprendida y afirmó con la cabeza mientras se le lanzaba al cuello para darle un fuerte abrazo. El mago no se esperaba esa reacción y terminó con Lyra tumbado sobre la cama. Padre e hija rieron con ganas, inundando la habitación de una calidez que no se había notado en más de dos décadas.

Todos los de abajo escucharon las risas y tuvieron que sonreír, aquellos dos estaban destinados a conocerse y tolerarse. Regulus muerto de la envidia interrumpió al hombre y la adolescente. Abrió la puerta sin pensar en qué pose se los encontraría y tragó con fuerza al ver a su sobrina con el torso desnudo en horcajadas sobre la pelvis de su padre.

-Degenerado- siseó- es tú hija, como puedes…

Sirius detuvo las manos de su hija que no paraban de recorrer su costado produciéndole cosquillas. Regulus pudo ver la herida en la espalda de la chica, volvía a sangrar.

-¿Pero que mierda de cura te han hecho?- preguntó revisando el apósito manchado de sangre- ¿Así es como cura mi amigo Snape? ¿Cómo has dejado que te hicieran esa masacre?

-Reg, hermano, han hecho lo que han podido, ¿Qué tal va el brazo de Snape?

-Bien- contestó Regulus rebuscando ropa para su sobrina- Creo que esto te servirá- le dijo mientras le lanzaba los vaqueros que había rescatado en la cocina, sacaba unos calcetines y una camiseta de la cómoda de su hermano mayor.

-Tío- Lyra se bajó de la cama- esta camiseta me serviría de camisón.

Regulus movió la varita señalando la camiseta y quedó justo de la talla de la muchacha.

-Eh!- se quejó su padre- que esa era una de mis favoritas.

-Gracias, chicos- dijo cerrando la puerta del baño para cambiarse.

Los hombres se miraron, un minuto después salía Lyra completamente vestida. Se puso los patines y bajó los escalones con ellos puestos, cuando le quedaban cuatro escalones dio un salto y giró en el aire esquivando a quien se interpusiese en su camino zigzagueando, con buena velocidad.

-¡Lyra!- gritó Sirius saliendo a la carrera detrás de su hija.

Viendo como la chica se dirigía a la puerta de la calle a demasiada velocidad optó por abrirla para evitar que se estampase.

La puerta se abrió y la chica saltó los cinco escalones para dar con la acera. Sirius se convirtió de nuevo en Hocicos y corrió al lado de la chica, que reía sin parar. Hacía días que no se sentía tan libre.

Se llevó el bocinazo de varios coches al cruzar la calzada, tuvo que saltar con ambos pies a un vagabundo que dormía apoyado en una pared, pero con cada salto Hocicos notaba que la velocidad de Lyra sobre sus patines aumentaba. Llevaban cuatro manzanas corriendo, cuando Lyra se detuvo en seco.

Plantados en cadena estaba toda la Orden y parte del Ministerio, entre ellos el ministro Fudge, lo odiaba. Por su culpa este año había tenido a la peor profesora de Defensa, porque no había aprendido nada, les había hecho comprar un libro para Educación Infantil, con unos horribles dibujitos.

Hocicos volvió a recuperar su forma humana y se quedó al lado de Lyra.

-¿Se puede saber por qué ha salido de casa?- preguntó el profesor Snape- ¿Qué acaso no tienes la suficiente madurez para pensar que la has puesto en peligro?

Sirius no contestó, había salido detrás de su hija por si tenía que defenderla. Que Voldemort hubiese muerto no significaba que la guerra hubiese terminado, ahora más que nunca tendrían que defender a los chicos de los ataques de los mortífagos.

Regulus miraba a su hermano furioso.

-Papá di algo- le pidió Lyra en voz baja- No dejes que piensen eso de ti.

-¿Así que tú eres la niña que ha revolucionado al Ministerio esta noche?- se adelantó un hombre corpulento con un bastón y un parche en el ojo.

Lyra lo miró con detenimiento.

-Tengo catorce años, Alastor- lo tuteó sin bajar la mirada como hacían todos- otro integrante de pacotilla de la Orden, alguien que creyó que Voldy había muerto cuando Harry tenía un año de edad y no creyó en la inocencia de mi padre, de hecho una de los que lo apresó en aquella plaza en donde murieron trece personas y Peter se cortó un dedo- la chica lo miraba con odio- Piensas que seguimos en peligro, pero esta noche he derrotado al Señor Tenebroso yo solita, ¿Por qué no me puedo divertir un poco?. Sois unos amargados, ni siquiera Harry sabe lo que es disfrutar de la adolescencia, ¿Lo seguiréis entrenando para que se convierta en un gran auror? ¿Le habéis preguntado qué quiere hacer él ahora que no corre peligro de muerte?

Las palabras de Lyra calaron a todos, sobretodo a un apuesto hombre de cerca de treinta y seis muy parecido a Harry.

Alastor Moody sonrió, conocía perfectamente bien la vida de aquella niña, siempre había sido la segunda opción del Ministerio por si acaso les fallaba Harry.

-Lyra Deneb Black Dorian, nacida en Londres el 31 de Julio de 1982, a las exactas cuarenta semanas de gestación, a las siete y treinta y dos minutos de la tarde, aún tienes trece años, irrespetuosa, en la sala de partos número nueve del Hospital San Mungo. Asistente del parto el doctor Gras. Parto natural, presentación podal. Lloró en el vientre materno, tragando grandes cantidades de líquido amniótico, lo que le produjo la muerte. A los tres minutos volvió a llorar, primer brote de magia- Sirius lo escuchaba con detenimiento- consecuencia, nace la mayor maga en veinte años. El Ministerio se pone en contacto con el profesor Dorian y le pasa un plan de entrenamiento. Elisabeth Dorian deja la Jefatura de Aurores para poder presenciar cada entrenamiento desde que la niña cumple tres años. A los cinco años de la niña, digamos tú- la marcó con el dedo empujándola hacia atrás- vistos los avances en Oclumancia y Legeremancia guiados por Regulus Black hasta los siete años, se pide una orden para que el Consejo de magos te deje usar varita. En un par de años aprendes todos los hechizos de defensa y se te enseñan los de ataque, pasando a los seis años a las maldiciones imperdonables. Con nueve años tienes tal destreza con la varita que te conviertes en un auténtico peligro para la sociedad mágica, comienzan las artes marciales para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, bloqueándose tus habilidades con una potente poción, que perdería su efectividad cuando llegase el momento de enfrentarse en una lucha con Lord Voldemort. ¿Me he dejado algo?

-Sí, te bailan las fechas- respondió Lyra con suficiencia- La poción me la dieron con siete años, porque había roto cinco varitas, ninguna aguantaba la potencia de mis hechizos. A la par que entrenaba defensa y ataque mi abuelo consiguió que adquiriese la capacidad de metamorfosearme en un lindo tigre, soy animaga registrada desde esa edad- Hermione no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, ella que se había empapado todos los libros nunca había oído hablar de Lyra- No te preocupes, Mione, soy un experimento del Ministerio, jamás lo admitirían si algo salía mal. No salgo ni saldré en ningún libro, bueno, ahora que ha terminado todo, ¿Puedo empezar a vivir mi vida?

Todos los presentes estaban helados ante la declaración de "Ojo-loco" y la chica.

-¿No te importa que ahora conozcan tu historia?- le retó el auror.

-No, sabía que tarde o temprano se enterarían- contestó encogiéndose de hombros- estaba en el expediente, ¿verdad?

-Sí, de allí saqué los datos- le alargó una mano y ella se la estrechó con una sonrisa- ¿Qué escondes Lyra?

-Si lo escondo es porque no está en el expediente y no quiero que os enteréis- y le guiñó un ojo.

El mago rió con ganas y abrazó a la chica elevándola del suelo con patines y todo. Lyra se dejó abrazar pero no le devolvió la muestra de afecto. Toda la antigua Orden repitió la acción de Moody, y los únicos que recibieron abrazo fueron James, Remus y Regulus. Este último se llevó un par de besos en las mejillas.

-Por cierto, ¿Puedo usar la varita fuera de la escuela después de salvar al mundo?- preguntó la chica guiñándole un ojo a los chicos.

-Si no recuerdo mal tu varita se rompió esta mañana- declaró el mago que tenía a su lado.

-¡Papá! ¿Que acaso no le piensas comprar otra varita a tu hija antes de entrar en el colegio?- saltó sobre sus patines haciendo un berrinche, pero el mago no doblegó. Lyra abrió la boca- ¡No es justo!

-Tío, ¿Tú no le comprarías una varita a tu sobrina preferida?- dijo patinando al lado de Regulus.

El adulto negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Que injusta es la vida- se acercó a Remus y le cogió la mano- ¿Padrino?

-Lyra, eso es decisión de tu padre, y él ha dicho que no- le explicó el mago.

-No me queréis- se quejó con un mohín- ¡Tío James!

La chica iba deslizándose de un adulto a otro, sin conseguir que nadie aceptase comprarle una varita.

-Muy bien. Yo me la compraré- sentenció la chica poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-¿A sí? ¿Y de donde vas a sacar el dinero Lyra?- le preguntó Ron enarcando una ceja.

-De mi cuenta de Gringots- respondió la chica con suficiencia.

-Lyra, necesitamos la firma de ellos- dijo Harry apuntando con el dedo a los mayores.

-No para la mía- respondió la chica- Y tengo bastante.

-¡LYRA DENEB BLACK!- el grito de su padre la sacó de la ensoñación de cómo sería su nueva varita- Entra.

La chica levantó la cabeza y subió los escalones con la cabeza gacha. Su padre removió la varita y Lyra tropezó con la pata de elefante que había en el recibidor. Despertando toda la ira de Walburga Black.


	20. Chapter 20

**14 de Agosto.**

Lyra por fin estaba pasando un verano de adolescente, sin un entrenamiento ni medio. Había apartado los libros al fondo de su baúl, olvidándose de la magia. Salía todas las mañanas a patinar por Londres, seguida de un enorme perro negro al cuál intentaba dar esquinazo, pero el animal era insistente y no se apartaba de ella más de dos metros.

Su padrino se paseaba por la casa con un libro en las manos, cada día llevaba uno diferente.

Su tío James se había mudado a la casa de campo por orden expresa de su padre, para que pudiese conocer a su hijo adolescente.

Lyra le había enviado una carta a Crisan, su amiga del alma, diaria desde el día de su cumpleaños, pero su amiga no había respondido ninguna, así que esa mañana, después de patinar y darse la ducha, se vistió con unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta de tirantes y sus zapatillas nuevas de deporte para dirigirse a la mansión de los Black. Se puso unos calcetines tobilleros, odiaba ir con zapatillas y sin calcetines.

Cuando llegó a la calle en donde vivía su amiga se detuvo ante la mansión donde había pasado sus últimos años de vida, la casa de sus abuelos.

Un pesado nudo se le formó en la boca del estómago, si ellos aún viviesen podría hablarles y contarles que había derrotado a Voldy, en su nueva casa no se sacaba el tema para nada, era como si su padre lo quisiese olvidar.

Mamá tampoco entraba nunca en conversación, suspiró aferrada a la vallita blanca, ¡Cómo echaba de menos a sus abuelos!.

-Hola Lyra- le saludó una chica morena de catorce años y ojos grises.

Lyra volvió a poner los pies sobre la tierra, se dio la vuelta y se alegró de ver a su amiga.

-Eres una mala amiga- le reprendió con fingido enfado.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Tú que no contestas a mis cartas- se excusó la chica.

-¿Qué cartas? Te he mandado quince cartas y no has respondido a ninguna, ni siquiera recordaste mi cumpleaños- ahora empezaba a mosquearse. ¿Qué clase de amiga era la chica?

-¿Cómo que no? Te envié un regalo.

-Mentirosa, se te olvidó por completo- le espetó.

-Lyra te juro que te envié un regalo, ¿No te llegó?

-¡Pero si no enviaste nada!- su enojo se notaba a la legua.

-¿De verdad no te llegó?- preguntó incrédula- ¡Oh Dios!¡Están interceptando las lechuzas!.

Una ancianita muggle que pasaba por allí se detuvo a escuchar la conversación. Esta juventud estaba cada día peor. Lyra la miró con detenimiento.

-¿Y usted que mira?- le espetó la chica escuchando sus pensamientos.

-Lyra, por favor…- le rogó la otra chica cogiéndola de un brazo.

Lyra se soltó de una sacudida.

-¡Métase en sus asuntos!- le gritó encarando a la viejecita.

La mujer la miró con miedo y salió todo lo rápido que le dieron sus piernas. Tropezando calle abajo con un policía de barrio que se dedicaba a multar a los coches mal estacionados. La mujer se detuvo a hablar con el agente, señalando a Lyra. Se la veía alterada. El policía intentó calmar a la señora, se llevó la mano al walkie y habló por él.

-Yo me voy a casa- le dijo Crisan viéndose el percal.

-Ve donde te de la gana, creo que echaré un vistazo por casa de mis abuelos- le contestó Lyra dándole la espalda y sacudiendo una mano por encima de su cabeza con desgana.

Desde luego cuando a Lyra le saltaban las tuercas no había nadie para hacerla razonar.

Crisan entró en su casa y Lyra forzó la cerradura de casa de sus abuelos al no encontrar la llave.

La chica no se había fijado que había un cartel en la propiedad, la casa ya había sido vendida.

Sirius estaba en la cocina de la casa del campo, bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla junto a Harry y James, su amigo se había propuesto conocer la vida de su hijo concienzudamente y el animago fue para que los nervios de su amigo no saltasen igual que los suyos cuando a Harry le dio por contarle su vida.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces, Harry se levantó al ver que los dos hombres pasaban del timbre.

Remus llegó todo agitado por la chimenea.

-¡James!- gritó el mago sacudiéndose la ceniza de sus vaqueros.

Tendría que contarle lo que había visto antes de que Sirius recibiese la noticia, estaba seguro de haber visto a Lyra esposada dentro de un coche de policía.

Harry había descolgado el auricular.

-¿El señor Potter?- preguntó la voz de una chica.

- Sí, ¿Quién pregunta?- respondió Harry.

Sirius y James salieron de la cocina ante el grito de su amigo. Remus se le fue el color de la tez al ver a Sirius allí, mataría a su hija. Cuando se enterase donde estaba Lyra la mataría, seguro.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó James confundido.

-Es para ti, papá- le dijo Harry entregándole el auricular mientras tragaba- Ponte, parece importante.

James miró hacia su hijo extrañado del aparato que le tendía, luego miró a su amigo que acababa de perder el color. Se volvió hacia su hijo y se puso el auricular al revés, Harry le dio la vuelta y se lo colocó correctamente.

-¿Señor Potter?- preguntó la chica- Somos de la policía, acaban de encontrar una merodeadora en su nueva casa, ¿Quiere poner una denuncia?

James se quedó mirando el auricular atónito, ¿Lily había regresado?. Miró a su hijo y le tendió el aparato.

-Creo que tu madre ha vuelto, dicen que han encontrado una merodeadora en nuestra nueva casa- dijo con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir papá, Sirius?¿Remus?- Harry no entendía los balbuceos ahora persistentes de su padre.

A Remus se le encendieron todas las luces de la cabeza en un instante, por algo era el chico más listo de su quinta. Agarró el teléfono y simplemente dijo: ¿De qué distrito llaman?

-De la policía metropolitana, a ella la encontramos en la casa de Grosvenor Garden, número 20.- respondieron desde el otro lado del hilo telefónico.

-¿Cómo se llama la chica?- preguntó Remus ahogando su voz con la mano.

-¿Es Lily?- preguntó James con los ojos enrojecidos.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

-Pues no lo se, porque no va identificada- le contestaron.

-¿Podría hablar con ella?- preguntó Remus.

La operadora hizo una breve pausa. Lyra se puso al teléfono de muy mala gana, la habían apresado, la habían esposado y la habían interrogado sin presencia de un abogado, además era menor, ¿Qué había hecho tan malo? Solo había entrado en casa de sus abuelos, maldita vieja que se chivó al policía.

-¿Hola?- preguntó, el policía no le había querido decir quien preguntaba por ella.

-Lyra, cariño, ¿Estás bien?- las palabras se oyeron lejanas, como si murmurase.

-¿Tío Remus?- ¿Cómo se había enterado que estaba en un retén?

-¿Es Lyra?- Sirius había descolgado el auricular de la cocina y hablaba por él.

-¡Papá!¡Tienes que venir a por mí!¡Esta gente está loca!- gritó la niña.

-Lyra, ¿Dónde estás?- solo se oyeron golpes en la mesa y un ¡HIJO DE PUTA! Con la voz totalmente reconocible de la chica.

Remus colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la cocina, con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-¡Me dijiste que no escucharías conversaciones ajenas!¡Lo prometiste!- le señaló con el dedo.

-¿Dónde está Lyra!- gritó el mago abalanzándose sobre su amigo.

-En una comisaría- escupió el rubio de ojos claros- detenida- agregó con todo el odio del mundo.

-¿Cómo que detenida?- ese era Harry- ¿Qué ha hecho?

-No tengo ni idea, el inútil de tu padrino no me dejó enterarme- y se soltó de su amigo de una sacudida.

El chico miró la escena apenado, nunca había visto discutir a esos dos adultos, y le dolía verlos así. James entró en la cocina y propinó un capón a cada adulto, ambos se quejaron y se llevaron la mano a la cabeza, les había dolido el golpe.

-Estaba merodeando en la casa que he comprado, te dije que te devolvería esta casa, encontré una ganga en Grovesnor Garden, no se porqué se la querían quitar de en medio los de la inmobiliaria- empezó el mago- La chica es una merodeadora- añadió con una sonrisa.

Sirius tragó con fuerza, él si sabía porqué de la ganga, los antiguos inquilinos habían muerto por la maldición asesina de mortífagos, y la marca había aparecido sobre la casa, en medio de un barrio de sangres pura, inconcebible.

-Lo siento Sirius, pensaba que te enfadarías con ella si te enterabas, por eso vine a por James, antes de que la policía apareciese por tu casa. No sabía que estarías aquí.

-Bien, me voy a por mi hija, nos vemos- y salió resoplando de la cocina.

-Te has pasado, Remus. Sólo estaba preocupado por Lyra- le recriminó el apuesto hombre con gafas mientras sujetaba a Harry por la espalda y le besaba la cabeza- Cuando tengas hijos me entenderás- Harry rodeó los brazos de su padre para devolverle todo el cariño y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre.

Sirius se apareció en un callejón cercano a la comisaría y entró en ella a paso decidido.

-Vengo a recoger a mi hija, Lyra Deneb Black-dijo asestando un golpe en el mostrador.

-¿Perdone?- preguntó el hombre sorprendido ante la rudeza del mago.

-Ha habido un malentendido, mi hija entró en la casa sin saber que estaba vendida, de todas formas la compró un amigo que no va a denunciarla- siguió explicando- Tengo derecho a ver a mi hija.

El policía asintió, en cuánto ese padre se enterase de todos los cargos que se le imputaban a su hija la mataba, parecía un hombre agresivo.

-Debo informarle que se le imputan otras faltas.

-¿Cuáles?- quiso saber el mago siguiendo al joven de uniforme.

-Hurto, resistencia a la policía, vandalismo, escándalo público, agresión a una anciana- la cara de Sirius iba perdiendo el control- y agresión a un policía.

Sirius se sorprendió de ver a su hija esposada dentro de una celda, con la cabeza gacha y llorando.

-Lyra- dijo Sirius acercándose a los barrotes de la celda- soy papá.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, pero no levantó la mirada, estaba avergonzada, le acababan de leer sus derechos y se había quedado muda hasta la presencia de un abogado.

Alastor Moody apareció seguido de Remus y James, el mago habló con los agentes que habían apresado a la niña y se los llevó a un cuarto de interrogatorios.

Los cuatro policías salieron avergonzados y se disculparon con la chica, ella no contestó, estaba abatida, le habían asegurado que pasaría los próximos seis meses en la cárcel, y ella sólo conocía una cárcel, Azkaban, donde había sido encerrado su padre injustamente. El celador abrió la puerta y Sirius se coló en la celda, levantó la cara de la chica y le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares.

-No llores, bonita. Nos vamos- le aseguró su padre apresándola contra su pecho.

-Lyra, deberías llevar el DNI encima, para evitar confusiones- le regañó la policía que había llamado a casa de James con una dulce sonrisa.


End file.
